Truth Or Dare
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Who doesn't like a good game of truth or dare! Appearently the YuGiOh cast doesn't. But who doesn't love torcher!
1. Chapter 1

Yamiyugi98: Hey everyone, time to play truth or dare with some awesome friends of mine. Okee dokee then, ROLE CALL! Yugi Mutou?

Yugi: Here!

Yamiyugi98: Seto Kaiba?

Seto: Here, sadly.

Yamiyugi98: Joey Wheeler?

Joey: Here!

Seto: Crap!

Joey: What was that rich boy?

Seto: I. Said. CRAP!

Joey: Nyeh.

Yamiyugi98: Shut it! Atem…whats your last name?

Atem: No clue.

Yamiyugi98: Hmm, k. Marik and Malik?

Marik and Malik: Wassup!

Yamiyugi98: Bakura and *giggles* Ryou!

Bakura: Bloody hell, not another truth or dare game!

Ryou: Did you just giggle?

Yamiyugi98: *blush* No, not like I love you or nothing!

Ryou: 0.0

Yamiyugi98: Continuing! Mokuba Kiaba?

Mokuba: Yo!

Yamiyugi98: OK I think that's everyone. Did I forget anybody? *glance, glance*

Tea: Me and Tristan?

Yamiyugi98: Fine, I'll let you two be in it.

Tea and Tristan: Yeah for unimportant characters!

Yamiyugi98: Oh yeah disclaimers! I do not own YuGiOh, though I wish I did! So this is how the game works, review me your truths and dares, just saying now, I am not adding any characters, or permanently killing anyone. Except maybe Tea and Tristan.

Tea and Tristan: Yeah for unimportant characters!

Tea: Friendship!

Yamiyugi98: Shut up Moku-. I mean Tea! And no lemons, or anything about shipping, cause I have no idea what that is. Just think this, 13 year old 8th grade girl! My name is April, but you can call me Florance, Fluffy for short! P.S. I will take yaoi and yuri to s certain extent.

Bakura: Hey, Florance is my thing!

Fluffy( I be calling myself that now, shorter to type): Quiet kitty! To get things started, I shall do the first dare. *Evil fangirl smile*

Ryou: Why do I get the feeling this involves me?

Fluffy: Cause it does! Kiss Yugi! Do it, do it NOW!

Ryou: Oh bloody hell, I knew it! * Kisses Yugi *

Fluffy: I feel complete now! P.S. don't hate me Wolfie-sama! P.S.S. cookies for you Wolfie-sama? P.S.S.S. I'm not Japanese, just like calling him that!

Atem (back from bathroom): I HATE CHINESE FOOD!

Yugi: Then why did you go to the buffet with us?

Atem: CAUSE I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!

_**LOL THAT LAST PART WAS JUST WHAT I WOULD SAY IF I HAD SOME ONE TO TALK TO WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM A FEW MINUTES AGO! I HATE IT BUT I LOVE IT, EVEN THOUGH I BROKE ONE OF THE BRACKETS ON MY BRACES BY BITING A REALLY HARD PIECE OF SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN. ANYWAYS, REVIEW FOR FLUFFY! REMEMBER, NO LEMON (TO CERTAIN EXTENT) OR SHIPPING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy: Yeah! I got reviews! This first one is from Kitteh 3, first reviewer, thanks!

Baruka: Just get it the hell over with!

Fluffy: Quiet kitty. Ok they wrote:

Yes,yet another torture fi-I mran,truth or dare adventure*smiles creepily*

These aren't all that great...

Seto:buy Joey all the food he wants.

Bakura:Everyone must call you ...for some odd reason...

Atem:Continuously talk really fast for 10 minutes without stopping.

Ryou:Give YamiYugi98 a hug.

Tea:How long was your longest friendship speech?

Yugi:Boxers of Breifs?

Joey: Yeah, I like this one! Ok lets see, I wanna hamburger, pizza, cream puffs-

Ryou: Can I have one?

Joey: No! And a sub…(on hour later) and some hot dogs!

Seto: You done?

Joey: Yeah.

Bakura: What, oh bloody hell, stupid reviewers!

Atem: Shut up Mr. SnuggleMuffinz. Ok, lets see, thing I like, I like pizza, hamburgers, tacos, duels, Egypt, sand, the internet, school, and fuzzy things. I love fuzzy things. They feel nice on my skin, rub, rub, rub. Whoops I farted, and I'm blaming you Joey. Kaiba you will never beat me in a duel, never, ever, ever. Even with your blue eyes ultimate dragon, I have the gods, one of which I stole from you. Holy crap a squirrel! Ok where was I? Oh yeah. The squirrel I saw was fuzzy, I love fuzzy things rub, rub. Ow he bit me, damn you squirrel! Oh well, I've had rabies before, only hurts for a couple of months…(faints from lack of air and rabies)

Fluffy: Yeah I get a hug from Ryou! Come give me a big hug!

*Ryou hugs me, OMG*

Ryou: Did you just sniff my hair?

Fluffy: *blush* No!

Tea: my longest friendship speech is the one I wrote just for this question!

Fluffy: NOOOOO-

Tea: To late *30 minutes later* And that's why friendship is so important!

Joey: Nyeh *twich* Nyeeeeeeh!

Yugi: Thong!

Everyone: 0.0

Fluffy: Surprisingly, I never wanted to visualize you in a thong *blush* Oh wait! Teehee, just pictured it! And thank you for the hug Kitteh! But now we need to treat Atem for rabies! Ok the next one is from yuki the wolf:

Hello this will be fun {evil fangirl laugh} X3

Yugi: Dare: kiss Atem for 30 seconds

Ryou: Dare: kiss fluffy X3

Seto: Dare: at the first chance you get you have to say screw the rules I have  
>mony<p>

Dare to everone: when ever mokuba talks you must say shut up mokuba. X3

Tea: Truth: do you have a thing for guys with crazy hair?

Tristan: Dare: you must dye you hair purple.

Fluffy: Truth: do you have a crush on Ryou and you have to say it infront of  
>him and make eye contact<p>

I know I am evil {creepy fangirl smile} X3

Atem: Yeah! *makes out with Yugi for 30 seconds*

Fluffy: I love my reviewers! *kisses Ryou!*

Mokuba: Seto I'm hungery!

Seto: Shut up Mokuba!

Mokuba: But you have to feed me, or I might die!

Seto: Screw the rules I've got money! HAHAHAHA! Oh and shut up Mokuba!

Tea: Yes and friendship!

Tristan: I'm digging this new look! Groovy!

Ryou: *Staring at me* Well?

Fluffy: Umm, yes I thought it was kinda odvious.

Marik: When will I get to say something?

Malik: You just did. Now where is Steve, there's a world to be destroyed!

Tea: I think I'm starting to like you Tristan. Your hair is even more crazy!

Tristan: Yeah, my voice gives me strength, and my hair gives me sexyness!

Fluffy: You wish you were as hot as Ryou.

Ryou: What?

Fluffy: You heard me! I'll just stick with these two for today when I get more I'll write more! Ok! Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou: Fluffy does not own me, the other characters, or YuGiOh.

Fluffy: Thank you Ryou! I just realized we forgot to talk about penalties for not doing dares! If you don't do a dare, I'm sending you to Wolfy-sama!

Seto: Who is that?

Fluffy: He is also writing a truth or dare fic, but he's not as nice as I am. *evil laugh*

Yugi: Can I read the first review? Please! Pretty please!

Fluffy: Sure go for it.

Yugi: Yes, ok the first review is from Roxie-fearlessstorm:

Im Roxie-fearlessstorm and my Yami Roxette have alot of dare {creepy fangirl  
>smile}<span>

Seto: you have to run out side naked and say im a gay fairy. And sing your  
>Like A Boss song<p>

Joey: tell Mai how you feel about her

Bakura: can you teach me how to steal and send this kid dustin to the shadow  
>realm and heres some knives<p>

Atem: will you give my yami a hug she thinks you're hot

Joey: sing brooklyn rage

Mokuba: heres some candy

Ryou: give fluffy a big kiss and heres some creme puffs

Malik: do motorcycle trick and can I have a kiss

Marik: heres the Chainsaw Massacre movies

Tristan: say my hair gives me super strenght

Duke: sing your theme song

Tea: dont talk about friendship until you die

Hikari and Yami out peace

Malik

Atem: I want you to

Seto: God. *Runs outside naked* I'M A GAY FAIRY!

Malik: Ha!

Seto: Well, the first thing I'd do is ... Screw the rules! (_Like A Boss_) Summon a dragon! (_Like A Boss_) Invent a Duel Disk! (_Like A Boss_) Jump out the window! (_Like A Boss_) Rescue my brother! (_Like A Boss_) Hang up the phone! (_Like A Boss_) Impressed by rocks! (_Like A Boss_) Collect the God Cards! (_Like A Boss_) Fly a jet!

Mokuba: Like A Boss!

Seto: Write a check! (_Like A Boss_) Land in a jetpack! (_Like A Boss_) Be an asshole! (_Like A Boss_)

Joey: Well, Mai ain't here, but she is the hottest thing I've ever seen!

Bakura: You need Chloroform, a sack, and a millennium item, or just give him to me! And thanks for the knives; I'll use them right away! *glares at Atem*

Fluffy: Don't even think about it Mr. Snuggle Muffin.

Bakura: Fine! Wait, what?

Atem: Yeah! I still need to do my dare. *Gives Roxette a hug*

Joey: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh.  
>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh.<br>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh.  
>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh.<br>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh.

I wanna duel'em like they do in YUGIOH, face down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go! [i love it]  
>all i do is just believe in the heart of the cards and then i kick some butt when i use swordsman of landstar<br>oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh, ohh, oh ohh, oh, oh  
>ain't no surprise check out my red eyes,<br>oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh, ohh, oh, oh  
>ain't no surprise check out my red eyes.<br>can't beat my  
>can't beat my<br>no they can't beat my brooklyn rage {i don't wanna be a furry]  
>can't beat my<br>can't beat my  
>no they can't beat my brooklyn rage [i don't wanna be a furry]<br>bruh- bruh-bruh-brooklyn rage  
>bruh-bruh-brooklyn rage<br>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
>bruh-bruh-bruh-brooklyn rage<br>bruh-bruh-brooklyn rage  
>nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh<br>i won't lose to rex and weevil cause they're evil and i'm groovy with my yugi  
>i'm not baggin' i'm just hangin' with my baby dragon<br>met this chick with giant boobies treated us like we were noobies  
>and she's such and ass such an ass<br>check this deck i ain't second class  
>*Sings rest of song*<p>

Mokuba: Yeah candy! *Runs around, high on sugar* I LOVE CANDY! I LOVE CANDY! CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!

Ryou: Yeah cream puffs!

Fluffy: Yeah kisses! *kisses Ryou*

Seto: I think she got the Marik twins mixed up.

Malik: Can't ride a motorcycle, but I can try. *Crashes motorcycle through wall* Ow! *Kisses Roxie*

Marik: Holy crap, these movies are gory! AAH, EWW!

Malik: I WANNA SEE!

Marik: My movies! 'my movies.'

Tristan: My hair gives me super strength!

Seto: I thought it was your voice?

Ichigo: Don't question me! *p.s. this is from bleach abridged*

Tristan: Ye~ah!

Everyone: ?

Duke: I'm bringing sexy back… HA yeah I am!

Tea: Must…resist…the urge…to talk…about…friendship!

Malik: Yeah?

Atem: Want me to what?

Fluffy: Alright, next review comes from dr-fanmai-lover:

bervo is mai-going-be-here-full-time now-on the-daire i daer  
>ishizu&amp;mairck&amp;kaba ejoying-eat-cat-food on-the-houer form joy&amp;mai<span>

Bakura: What?

Fluffy: Sorry, not adding characters and Ishizu ain't here. But Marik and Kaiba enjoy the kitty food!

Marik: IT"S…SO…GROSS!

Seto: It's not that bad actually.

Bakura: Call him kitty not me!

Atem: No you are kitty, and always will be!

Fluffy: I'm with Atem! So quiet Mr. Snuggle Muffin!

Bakura: Bloody hell! Stop calling me that!

Fluffy: No, it's your dare from last chapter! Don't make me send you to Wolfy-sama!

Bakura: I don't care-*Cut off and sent to 'Ask The Cast of Yugioh'

Wolfy: Welcome to hell! *eats cookie*

Bakura: Crap.

Fluffy: Don't worry; he will be back when we need him next.

Baby: I have a dare for Yugi!

Fluffy: Ok, Baby is my lil' sister. Baby isn't her real name, just a nick name.

Yugi: Yeah, super special awesome geust!

Baby: I dare you to slap Tea!

Tea: What!

Yugi: Yeah! *slaps Tea, hard!* That was fun!

Tea: *twich*

Fluffy: My turn!

Ryou: Oh god!

Fluffy: Don't worry it's not for you. I dare my readers to review my story! Review me your truths and dares! Please, I need more than just two. Ok, review!

Marik: Please *puppy dog eyes*

Yugi: It doesn't work with you Marik, like this. Please *Cuter puppy dog eyes*

Marik: Shut u~p!

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou: Fluffy doesn't own the characters, including me, or YuGiOh. But who doesn't wish they did?

Bakura: People with lives.

Fluffy: Shut it Mr. SnuggleMuffinz! Be luck I brought you back from Wolfy-sama's.

Bakura: *shivers* Too…many…yoai…fans!

Fluffy: Ok, first review is from our old friends Roxie and Roxette (Roxie-fearlessstorm):

We are back and better than ever

Yugi: are you a panda bear cause you are so cute

Fluffy: heres some cyber cookies and could you bring my Felica oc in the story  
>for awhile(puppy dog eye)<p>

Mokaba: my little sister thinks you're hot would you please go with her

Atem: go to an animecon and kiss all your fangirls

Seto: you are my favorite next to bakura how do you feel about that

Bakura: can you send my band and dance teacher to the shadow realm

Joey: punch darts

Yugi: Is she telling me to dress up like a panda?

Fluffy: Just do it, just in case.

Marik: He's not a panda already?

Malik: No Marik, here color the pretty kitty.

Marik: Yeah crayons!

Yugi: *dresses like panda* Does no-one like my wannabe Goth look?

Fluffy: What's an OC? *gasp* COOKIES!

Mokuba: Yes!

Panda, I mean Yugi: Shut up Mokuba!

Atem: No! Not the fangirls! *poofed to anime convention*

*one hour later*

Bakura: So. How was it?

Atem: Too…many…fangirls! I can still taste ten of them! *twich, twich*

Seto: I never like being second to anyone! Especially limey-boy!

Malik: HA!

Bakura: Ryou's the limey one, not me!

Ryou: Shut up Mr. SnuggleMuffinz!

Bakura: 0.0 Yes I can, just send them here in a burlap sack, and I'll deal with them *laughs evilly*

Joey: He ain't here.

Fluffy: *snaps* Now he is.

Dartz: Where the hel- *punched by Joey* GOD!

Joey: Burn!

Fluffy: *snaps* He gone!

Bakura: Can everyone stop calling me Mr. SnuggleMuffinz now?

Atem: Would you rather be called kitty?

Bakura: Yes!

Fluffy: Fine, you are free kitty.

Bakura: Thank y- Shut the hell up!

Fluffy: Never! Next review, Ryou will you do the honors?

Ryou: Sure…stop staring!

Fluffy: Who said I was staring?

Ryou: Never mind. Next review is from dr-fanmai-lover:

bervo wow iam gaerfull-mairck&kaba-did-my-dare who-kaba-is-good-saporit

Bakura: What?

Fluffy: I think it says:

'wow I am great full Marik and Kaiba did my dare. Who Kaiba is good sport'

Seto: There is an 'I' in my name.

Joey: There goes that ego again.

Seto: It's not my ego, if it was it would be bigger, it's just logic mutt.

Joey: Nyeh!

Fluffy: Not a truth or dare, but you're welcome!

Ryou: Next review is from BlackRose767:

-insert evil laughter here- oh yes another one of these fun torture... i mean  
>truth or date fanfics .<span>

Yugi: Hmm, the shrimp must give Atem a lapdance. Why? CAUSE I SAID SO!

Atem: Sorry that you had to see that, here's a cookie -gives Atem cookie-

Tea: Confess your feelings for Yugi and/or Atem now! DO IT!

Seto: i bet i could beat you in a duel -duels Seto and wins- oh and as my  
>prize -takes large amount of money from Seto (dont worry he's got plenty<br>more)-

Mokuba: Shut up Mokuba (i know he didn't say anything but i love saying that)

Joey: I take pity on you, comic-relief character, here's an extra copy of one  
>of my best cards, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon -gives Darkness to Joey-<p>

Ryou: slow dance with Fluffy to a song of your choice

Bakura: -sets up a stripper pole- dance on that in a thong and sing 'im a  
>little tea-pot'<p>

Marik twins: God what to do with you two... -summons Winged Dragon of Ra- oh  
>yes, i know now -send Ra to chase them- :3<p>

Duke: List all the girls on YuGiOh you want, if you know what i mean ;P

Yugi: What! Shrimp, I thought I was panda!

Atem: Shut up and dance for me! *Yugi does lap dance for Atem*

Yugi: Don't touch my butt!

Atem: I don't believe you!

Tristan: Hey!

Yugi: Then move your hand!

Atem: Sorry. But hey, I got a lap dance and a cookie. BEST DARE EVER!

Tea: They're both hot! I love you!

Mokuba: Shut up Tea!

Everyone: Shut up Mokuba!

Seto: NOOOOO! I never lose!

Mokuba: You're mean! Stupid reviewers!

Joey: Now I have two red eyes!

Ryou: I choose…Every Time We Touch by Cascada, slow version.

Fluffy: I LOVE THAT SONG! *slow dances with Ryou*

Bakura: What the hell! Why do the reviewers hate me! *strips down to thong* *dances on pole*

Malik: HA!

Bakura: Shut up you bloody wanker! *still dancing on pole* I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip, me over and pour me out.

Fluffy: That was sexy, hilarious, and disturbing, all at the same time! *cracking up*

Marik: Oh Ra…RUN! *Marik and Malik run* Run faster!

Malik: Don't worry; I don't have to run to fast for long.

Marik: Wha- *tripped by Malik* Damn!

Malik: AH~HAHAHAHAHAHA! Burn, LITERALLY!

Fluffy: Wow, that evil laugh is surprisingly sexy!

Duke: Serenity, Mai, Ishizu-

Joey & Marik *from inside Ra*: Don't make me kick your ass!

Duke: Mana, Ryou-

Ryou: I'm not a girl!

Fluffy: I'm not gay!

Duke: That's it, I guess.

Tea: What about me?

Duke: Do I know you?

Tea: Yes, I'm Tea, Yugi's friend.

Duke: Who?

Fluffy: The one who talks about friendship all the time.

Duke: O~h, now you see why I didn't pick you.

Tea: Ass.

Ryou: Can I stop kissing, hugging, and loving on Fluffy? I want to do something else.

Fluffy: *sob* Hurtful man, that hurt. I LOVED YOU. WE ARE OVER MAN!

Ryou: We were never together in the first place!

Fluffy: Well, I'm into Yugi now! *hugs Yugi's arm*

Yugi: Oh God!

Ryou: I'm sorry-

Fluffy: Oh Ryou, I forgive you! *kisses Ryou's cheek*

Ryou: *mouthing to Yugi* I was apologizing to you! Help me~e! *talking aloud* Can I still have more interesting dares.

Fluffy: Yes. Although an occasional kiss won't hurt!

Ryou: You here that! Stop making me kiss her!

Fluffy: *glares*

Malik *from inside Ra*: HA!

Ryou: Have fun journeying through Ra!

Marik *still inside Ra*: Shut up! I don't wanna think about it!

Ryou: Your yami started it!

Fluffy: Stop fighting! Review, or I'll make Melvin *Malik* give you a 'hug'! And don't be afraid to review! No review is too stupid. And also we need more reviews, more than two, at least like four! Come on people give me something to work with! Don't make me send out Florence and Melvin *Bakura and Malik*

Malik: Huuuuug!

_**REVIEW! PWEASE? **_


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou: Fluffy does not own us or Yugioh, but will be willing to trade her Algebra 2 text book for it! *wink, wink*

Fluffy: Wow only about an hour after I posted Chapter 4, I get a review! This is fun! Ok the first review is from Evil Nerd:

If you looked at my username..You're all screwed.

Ryou: Glomp everyone in the room

Malik: Give Bakura and Tea a hug.

Tea: Give your longest friendship speech.

Joey: Say "Nyeh..Joey punch!" and punch the pharaoh

Bakura: Go to wolfy and stay there.

Tristan: Sing with your beautiful singing voice.

Kaiba: Kiss Joey on the lips.

Marik: Take this motorcycle and hit someone with it.

Yugi: Here's a cookie.

Atem: Give Bakura the millennium puzzle.

Mokuba: Say shut up to whoever talks to you.

Ryou: Ok! *goes to glomp Malik*

Malik: Huuuug!

Ryou: *gets hugged to death by Malik*

Fluffy: NOOOOOO!

Tea & Bakura: 0.0

Malik: Huuuuug! *hugs Tea to death*

Everyone: Yeah!

Bakura: Stay away from me you bloody wan- *gets hugged to death by Malik*

Malik: HA!

Fluffy: She's kind of dead, thank god!

Atem: Don't you dare do it Joey!

Joey: I don't wanna go to wolfy! NYEH…JOEY PUNCH! *punches pharaoh*

Fluffy: Bakura's dead too. Even if he were alive, he would have to come back eventually. Stop killing people, then asking them to do things!

Tristan: I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout. Tip, me over and pour me out.

Marik: That seems familiar.

*Flashback*

_Bakura: *in thong pole dancing* I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout. Tip, me over and pour me out._

*Back to reality*

Marik: OH GOD THAT IMAGE IS GOING TO HAUNT ME FOREVER!

Malik: HA!

Marik: Stop saying that! *runs Malik over with motorcycle*

Marik: HA! How do you like them apples? I stole your catch phrase! HA!

Fluffy: You know he's not dead, just a broken arm and all? He can still hurt you.

Malik: I'm hurt Marik. I need a hug!

Marik: NOOOO!

Malik: Hug me Dammit!

Seto: Do I have to?

Fluffy: Yes, or I will unleash the fangirls! *shows cage full of screaming fangirls*

Fangirl 1: I love your coat Kaiba! It defies gravity!

Fangirl 2: Marry me Mokuba?

Mokuba: Shut up fangirl!

Seto: No not the fangirls! *kisses Joey*

*fangirls go nuts*

Yugi: *gasps* Yeah! COOKIE!

Atem: Again, Bakura is dead, you KILLED HIM! So I get to keep the puzzle!

Fluffy: Ok. Next one is from ImmortalAngel92:

Angel: Hmmm, what to do what to do...

Bakura: I know that look, what are you planning?

Angel: Hey I don't ask when your plotting evilly so don't ask when I am.

Bakura: Can I at least torture you with JB to get you to stop?

Angel: Do that and your doppelganger gets the most horrible dare I can think  
>of.<p>

Bakura: You wouldn't!

Angel: Really?

Bakura: Prove it then!

Angel: *smiles innocently, Bakura goes white as a sheet* Fine.

Here are my dares... Mokuba must eat a whole truck load of candy.

Tea has to babysit the hyper active Mokuba, Kaiba cannot help.

Tristan has to run around the world before the end of the chapter.

And Bakura must dress up in a pink Tutu and pink wings and sing a Justin  
>Bieber song!<p>

Bakura: NOOOOOO! Please don't make doppelganger me do that! Please anything but  
>that!<p>

Angel: You knew the second you challenged me it was a bad idea so get over it!

Bakura: But...

Zara: Give it up Bakura; you know she's just going to think up something worse  
>for next time if you keep going.<p>

Bakura: But...

Angel: Submit review! *hits submit review button*

Mokuba: !

Tea: This is the hardest babysitting job ever! *puts Mokuba on leash* *grips leash tight* Can't…hold…on…much…longer! HELP!

Seto: Sorry, can't. Have fun though.

Malik: HA!

Fluffy: He's dead *creepy smile* But I can bring him back, just for this!

Ryou: *waking up* Huh, what happened? Why am I in a tutu, and a pink wig!

Bakura: Now sing for me kitty!

Fluffy: I didn't mean to bring you back too!

Ryou: Baby, baby, baby, oh! Like

Baby, baby, baby, no! Like

Baby, baby, baby, oh!

I thought you'd always be mine, mine!

Fluffy: You are way better and way hotter than JB Ryou!

Ryou: Thanks…I think?

Tristan: Voice, give me strength! *starts to run around the world*

Bakura: Wait a minute; I don't ever remember having this conversation.

Ryou: So it's your fault I'm in a tutu!

Atem: But, you've got to admit. You look damn good in a tutu!

Bakura: Ryou, that exchange never- Wait, what did the Pharaoh say?

Atem: Nothing.

Bakura: Yes you did!

Atem: No!

Bakura: Yes!

Atem: No!

Bakura: Yes!

Atem: No!

Bakura: YES! YES! You did!

Atem: No!

Bakura: YE-

Florence *my yami*: Shut up you two, before I tie you to the back of my car and drag you down the block! By your toes!

Everyone: 0.0

Fluffy: What happened? Y'all look shocked.

Bakura: You don't remember what happened?

Fluffy: No~pe!

Atem: Good, you probably don't wanna know!

Fluffy: Aright. Let's get on with it! Next review is from dr-fanmai-lover:

bervo  
>yami&amp;kaba-do-why-you-remaind-of-opmissperime&amp;magatrion-of-terasnfomers-garationone-also-i-dare-tea-keep-saying-fandshpe-reanits-befor-tea-loose-her-voice<span>

Bakura: I never can tell what the bloody hell this guy is saying!

Fluffy: He's wondering why Atem and Seto remind him of Optimus Prime and Megatron from Transformers Generation 1. Then, he dares Tea to say friendship until she loses her voice.

Tea: Friendship, friendship *2 days later* friendsh- *Squeak*

Fluffy: Finally! That took a while! Ok, this is probably going to be the longest chapter so far.

Bakura: Cause you didn't right it the next bloody day!

Fluffy: Quiet kitty. Next review is from, yeah, our friends Roxie-fearlessstorm:

Sorry couldn't review sooner got grounded for almost setting something on  
>fire. But me and Roxette are back.<span>

Seto: pole dance in front of your girlfriend and donate money to a good cause  
>that's not related to duel monsters<p>

Bakura: you have to give me at kiss how long it last I don't care

Atem: duel in a pink tutu

Ryou: here's some creampuffs

Marik and Malik: sorry I got you confused so here's muffins

Everybody: here's pancakes

Fluffy: here's $20 

Seto: I don't have a girlfriend. *donates money to animal shelter*

Bakura: Alright. *kisses Roxie for a minute*

Atem: *looking at self in mirror* Ryou, don't we look damn good in a tutu?

Ryou: Can I take this off yet? Wait, what?

Atem: Duel me first! Winner can remove their tutu!

Ryou: Fine. *duels Atem and looses* Bloody hell! Why aren't you taking off your tutu?

Atem: I look damn good in a tutu!

Malik: And he wonders why we call him gay.

Ryou: At least some good came out of this! Creampuffs!

Marik: Muffins!

Malik: I want some!

Marik: My muffins! 'my muffins'

Malik: They're mine too!

Marik: Fine, but I get the chocolate chip. You get blueberry!

Malik: Yeah muffin! And pancakes too? I love this review!

Fluffy: Now I can buy Yugioh card lots online on Amazon! I feel bad for you though. You got grounded! This makes me think you're probably somewhere around my age.

Ryou: Oh yeah. Your 13 and you're loving all over me. I'm 16! What would your mom think if she knew you were writing this! Saying all this!

Fluffy: She doesn't! Can I have a kiss, Ryou? Please?

Bakura: Do you have no friends your age so you have to hang out with a bunch of imaginary kid's way older then you?

Fluffy: Shut u~p! I challenge you, being ye~ars older than me, then solve this:

-4v+3(w+2v)-5w; v= -2 and w= 4

Bakura: 0.0 What!

Fluffy: I can do it!

-4(-2)+3((4)+2(-2))-5(4) 8+3(0)-20= -12! -12 is the answer!

Yugi: What does that prove?

Fluffy: Oh Yugi, I forgot you were here! It proves I'm smarter than 16 year olds!

*Next day*

Joey: Yo Fluff' something up? You look down.

Fluffy: I just found out my great grandma died this morning! Cancer claims yet another victim. I'm gonna miss you mom-mom!

Yugi: And don't forget to review!

_**Review! Pwease?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou: Fluffy does not own Yugioh, me, or anyone else. But she really wants to, maybe for Christmas! Please Santa?

Tristan: *breathing heavily* I…have…returned!

Fluffy: Ryou, you are awesome! And your late Tristan! Ok first review is from livvykitty:

Fluffy, I'm sorry you're Great Grandma died. I've already made preparations forher in heaven. *smile* Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kitty. Do youmind if... I joined? As a bribe I give you the cake dimension! 

Appearance: long silver hair, gold eyes and a slim figure. I wear a blackGoddess robe with white flowers. I have white cat ears and tail. I will sometimes grow angel wings and fly into heavenly light, then come back with pie.

Angry appearance: Black hair, red eyes and robe turns pure black. My ears andtail turn black. 

Likes: Candy, owning different dimensions, writing, a bit of yugioh yaoi.

Dislikes: TEA! Barney, Justin Bieber, gay sparkle vamps (my cuzzies. 0.o) andHannah Montana.

Personality: Hyper, fun, epic, awesome (goes on for 100 days) and evil!

Race: Goddess of Night, Cats, Vamps and Princess of Hell and Heaven.

DARES~ 

Seto: Admit what your 100% ultimately afraid of! and then lock yourself in aroom with it with only Tea to protect you.

Bakura: U can call me Koneko-chan... If u want... *blush* Here r someknives... KILLING SPREE TIME! 

Ryou: propose to Fluffy.

Tea: GIVE MALIK AND BARNEY HUGS! DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mokuba: HUGS! *hugs Mokuba*

Atem: sing Leather shoes with Malik and Me replacing Bakura. 

Joey: *stares* THERE ARE FRENCH PEOPLE IN MY CLOSET!

Tristan: *stares for a while* UNICORN! *climbs on Tristan's back* Sparkles theMagic Unicorn, RUN OVER DA SLENDER MAN!

Bai bai!

ˇLivvykitty

Fluffy: Thank you! When you see her, tell mom-mom I said hi! And of course you can join the reviewer club, the more the merrier!

Seto: I am most afraid of spiders! I hate those things!

Fluffy: Me too. Into the spider closet!

Seto: NOOOOOO! *goes in spider closet with Tea to protect him*

Bakura: Thanks, Koneko-chan! *kills Marik, Atem. Goes to kill Ryou*

Florence *my yami*: *guarding Ryou* Don't even think about it if you know what's good for you!

Bakura: 0.o Sorry?

Fluffy: About what?

Bakura: Never mind.

Ryou: Ugh…Fluffy, will you marry me?

Fluffy: Oh Ryou, I thought you would never ask! Yeah! *marries Ryou*

Tea: *hugs Barney*

Malik: Huuuuug? *hugs Tea to death*

Mokuba: This reviewer is nice to me!

Fluffy: I thought it was leather pants? I'll look it up. *looks up song* Oh found it, kinda stupid though.

**Yami: Marik, Marik failed really no attempt to steal my powerLead to your -did-diii-did you think that IReally didnt know?Listen, man, the villainsNever win in this show.**

**Marik: Says who?**

**Yami: W-win in this show, w-win in this , you are never gonna win in this show.**

**MARIK: Im Marik!**

**YUGI: Youve been trying all this timeTo take all my friends just know Ill be done with youBy show 145.**

**DARTZ: Its my turn!**

**But for now, Ill deal with youAnd your Egyptian be ready when I use myMagnet Warrior squad. Slifer!Stop dueling, stop duelingYou dont wanna try and your StevesWill never win this dueling, stop dueling,You dont wanna try and your StevesWill never win this war.E-e-e-e-e-e-stop stealing clothes from me.E-e-e-e-e-e-Im busy.E-e-e-e-e-e-stop stealing clothes from me.**

**Do what you want, but its not gonna workAnd youre not gonna get my leather though Im naked from my waist,Youre not gonna get my leather what you want, but its not gonna workAnd youre not gonna get my leather though Im naked from my waist,Youre not gonna get my leather shoes.**

**MARIK: Boy, the way youre dissing all my plansWont make me leave no my bike no my shirt off you think its over now, Well, Pharaoh, heres my answer.**

**YAMI MARIK: His dark side is waiting,And my hugs give you cancer.**

**Kitty: Not that I dont like this planBut what happens to me?Where am I in all of thisWhile you go fight Yugi?**

**MARIK: Your fangirls will be glomping youAll while I take your , just be a good kitty cat.**

**Kitty: Im not a kitty. Marik: meowNot a kitty. Marik: meowNo, not a kitty. Marik: meowHow many times must I tell youIm not a kitty!**

**Yami: Stop talking, stop talking,I dont want to hear many times have weHeard these jokes before?Stop talking, stop talking,I dont want to hear many times have weHeard these jokes before?**

**Stop dueling, stop duelingYou dont wanna try and your StevesWill never win this dueling, stop dueling,You dont wanna try and your StevesWill never win this war.***sings rest of song*

Joey: What? What does that mean?

Fluffy: Don't know.

Tristan: Yeah, I'm a unicorn! Where da slender man? *looks at Yugi* Found him! *jumps over Yugi*

Fluffy: Weird? You bet! Next is from Roxie-fearlessstorm! She said:

Sorry to here about your grandma 

And I am 13 so heres some dares and gifts that might cheer you up 

everyone: comfort fluffy

Ryou: give her a long kiss like 30 minutes to make her happy

Fluffy: heres 4 blue eyes white dragon cards from my deck

Bakura: wow that was a good can can I have another one but alot longer and here, a brief case full of weapons 

Fluffy: can please bring my yami to truth or dare cause she's getting on mynerves becaue she want to see atem

Everyone: play apin the bottle that means you to fluffy

Yugi: go adopt a dog

Seto: be nice to everyone and smile for a day

Roxie and roxette out love you guys

Fluffy: Group hug! *group hug*

Ryou: I guess I can, to make you feel better.

Fluffy: Thanks Ryou, you don't have to kiss me that long, that would be weird for both me and you. * kisses Ryou for…a few minutes*

Fluffy: Now I have almost twice as much as Seto if you count the one in my deck already. So that's 5!

Bakura: Uh…sure, I guess. *kisses Roxie, longer* Awesome, knives and weapons!

Fluffy: Sure, only one chapter though. *snaps, Roxette appears*

Roxette: Awesome! Hi Atem! Thanks Fluff'!

Fluffy: No problem. Now we need a bottle. We can use this one from the coke I drank earlier. Seto, Tea, you can come out of the spider closet now!

Seto: *running out* Thank god! To many spiders! *shivers*

Tea: I tried to help you!

Seto: No you didn't! You just sat in a corner-

Fluffy: Quiet. Seto, you can go first.

Seto: Ok *bottle lands on Joey* O~f course! *kisses Joey*

Joey: *spins bottle, lands on Tea* A~w *kisses Tea* Bleck!

Tea: My turn! *spins bottle, lands on me* Well, this is…awkward.

Fluffy: Um…yeah. *kisses Tea* Me! *spins bottle, lands on Bakura* A~w, wrong Bakura!

Bakura: Oh, just shut up, you and your squeaky bloody voice! Lets just get it bloody over with! *kisses me* Alright, then. *spins bottle, lands on Marik* Of course it did!

Marik: Yea- I mean darn! *kisses Bakura*

*And the game continued, ending with Duke kissing Mokuba while Tristan and Joey held Seto down.*

Yugi: Finally, I've always wanted a dog! I want a pug! *adopts a pug, and names it Odis*

Seto: Do you hate the lives of puppies? Well ok then. *smiles*

Yugi: NOOO! ODIS!

Seto: I am so sorry for your loss Yugi. I tried to warn her.

Yugi: It's ok, it's not your fault that your smile kills puppies.

Fluffy: O…k… next review is from dr-fanmai-lover. He sent us 2:

bervomai-batter-be-here-or-some-is-going-die-oh-daire-reccba-go-japordy-than-paubly-say-she-lost-on-japordy

bervo yaes you-anwerd-qstion have-mai-oooh-palse-try-to-anwer

yugioh-yugioh-cast-dm-kill-the-beybalde-gaerations-yaes

Fluffy: Fine, I guess I can add Mia.

Malik: Wow that guy makes me feel threatened, and that's saying something!

Fluffy: These are the characters I am willing to add if you beg! Odion, Ishizu, Mana, Mahad, Shadi, and Thief King. But that's it! Now everyone, go kill the Beyblade peeps!

*everyone kills the cast of Bayblade*

Fluffy: ImmortalAngel92 said:

Angel: I'm sorry about your Grandmother.

Bakura: Wait I thought you meant I...

Angel: Bakura if I meant you I would have said you, I said doppelganger notalternate you there is a slight difference.

Ryou: You could at least have let me wear a blue tutu.

Angel: Sorry it was the only way to make Bakura suffer.

Ryou: Fine but I want to help give out their dares this time.

Angel Fine by me, here's the list of my dares you add any you want. *handsRyou list of dares*

Ryou: The first dare is for Tea, this time you have to carry Mokuba around forthe chapter. Kaiba has to give his trench coat to a fan girl. Atem has to kissBakura and Bakura isn't allowed to stop him. Yugi has to duel all his fangirls including Angel. If Tristan is back yet he has to somehow get to themoon and back without help. Marik and Malik have to slow dance for an finally Angel is leaving an extra Bakura here and they must both dress upas fairies and have to do whatever everyone else says.

Angel: Good job Ryou, I didn't think of sending Tristan to the moon.

Ryou: Maybe we should leave now before this Bakura tries to kill you again.

Angel: *as Bakura tries to stab her* You know I have ways of dealing withthis, just get the chair and rope ready. *pulls out phone out and blasts JB*Quickly Ryou tie him up!

Ryou: What I don't understand is why it didn't do that when the me in thiswas singing.

Angel: Simple, you sing better than JB and even in a tutu look way better.

Ryou: I just hope this Bakura and that Bakura don't cause too much trouble.

Angel: That's why I'm going to leave a tape recording of JB singing

*Drops tape beside the other Bakura who is tie to a chair*

Tea: At least he isn't sugar high! *picks up Mokuba*

Seto: *goes on his internet blog, to find fangirl* Ok, this one! *sends fangirl his floating coat*

Atem: I would rather Yugi, but kitty will have to do for now! Come her kitty cat!

Bakura: Stop bloody calling me tha- *gets kissed by Atem*

Yugi: Alright *5 minutes later* I'm back!

Joey: That was fast.

Yugi: Yeah, the fangirls have no dueling skills, they just watch the show cause of my sexiness!

Tristan: Um…hello! I'm a unicorn! I can fly! *begins to fly to the moon*

Roxette: I wanna choose the song for you two! *plays I Can Only Imagine*

*Marik and Malik slow dance*

**I can only imagine What it will be like When I walk By your side **

**I can only imagine What my eyes will see When your face Is before me I can only imagine**

**I can only imagine **

**[Chorus:]Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all I can only imagine**

Marik: I love you, Malik.

Malik: Wait, what?

Marik: Um…Ignore me!

*1 Hour later*

Mai: I guess an hour of yaoi slow dancing can really change guys.

Fluffy: Yeah…while we wait for those two to stop making out- Wait now there's two of them running around!

Bakura: Technically 3.

Fluffy: I wasn't counting Ryou! Here are your fairy costumes you two.

Both Bakura's: Oh bloody hell! *puts on fairy costumes*

Fluffy: Whatever we want huh? *thinks* Go to the spider closet-

Seto: And kiss at least 3 spiders! Enjoy the spiders!

Malik: … *still kissing Marik*

Fluffy: I'll do it, *clears throat* HA! *smacked by Malik* OW!

Malik: That's my catchphrase!

Ryou: *helps me up* Are you alright Fluffy?

Fluffy: Yes, I'm fine. *turns into Florence*

Florence: You better not lay a single finger on me like that again! And you better get this through that spiky head of yours, I am not afraid to hurt you! *hugs Ryou, now Fluffy*

Fluffy: Thank you for helping me up Ry'.

Ryou: *sigh* *hugs me back…OMG* You're welcome.

Fluffy: *blush* *thinking to self* By the end of this fic, you will be mine!

Ryou: I'll read the next one, if it's ok with you Fluffy.

Fluffy: Huh…oh yeah *blush* sure go ahead.

Ryou: Next review is from Tormentor of the Mortals:

Kay, I got some dares.

Tea: Give a friendship speech.

Marik: Glomp Fluffy

Tristan: Kill Tea with your hair.

Bakura: Kill Marik by killing him with a white crayon.

Ryou: Kiss Kaiba on the lips.

Atem: Try to steal the millenium rod from Malik wth getting hugged to you do manage, give it to Bakura.

Duke: Dress like a girl then sing "Barbie Girl"

Yugi: Go into the world of rabid fangirls.

Joey: Watch Barney for 6 hours straight

Malik: Hug veryone who isn't already dead.

Oh and Fluffy, I just wanted you to know that Fluffy is my nickname also :Dand I'm a Ryou fangirl. We have a lot on common X3

Tea: *Clears throat* Friendship is important because *24 hours later* And that's why friendship is so important!

Fluffy: Is it just me, or do they keep getting longer and longer?

Marik: *Glomps me*

Fluffy: At least YOUR hugs aren't deadly.

Malik: That hurt my feelings Steve, I need a hug.

Florence: Don't even think about it you wannabe dark!

Malik: Sorry?

Florence: And it's Fluffy, not Steve! Got it, Melvin!

Malik: Yes, yes, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Fluffy: Ok!

Fluffy: He is currently heading towards the moon, but I can solve that problem! Oh Bakura!

Bakura's: Gladly! *Both kill Tea* And now. *kills Marik with a white crayon*

Mai: HOW?

Malik: NOOOO! My light! I'm gonna freaking kill you Bakura's!

Ryou: Um… I'm not gay!

Seto: Oh lets just get this over with limey boy! *kisses Ryou*

Atem: Um…ok…lets give this a go-*hugged to death by Malik*

Duke: *dresses like girl* I still look hot!

**- Hi Barbie! - Hi Ken! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Ken! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha! **

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation **

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party **

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation **

**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky **

**You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa **

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation **

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh ***Finishes at home…wait, what?*

Director: Take two. Action!

*Finishes singing song*

Yugi: No! Not the fangirls! *Goes to the world of rabid fangirls*

Joey: NOOOOO! *6 hours later* Its…in…my…head!

Malik: *hugs everyone to dea-* Ha! I'm the only survivor! Not even Fluffy made it out alive! A~h HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gasp* Marik, are you ok?

Marik: Melvin, is that you?

Malik: Yeah, its me! I'm so glad you are ok!

Marik: Yeah, I'm fi- Holy crap! What happened to everyone?

Malik: Long story, I'll explain later.

Marik: Don't bother.

Malik: Come here light! *kisses Marik*

_**LOL I messed up when typing! I didn't mean to put '**__**finished at home'.**__** On the tv, someone said **__**'at home', **__**so I guess I just typed it. TeeHee, oh well! And also, I need some truths, after all this is **__**TRUTH**__** or Dare, not just Dare! Any truth will work! And sorry it took me so long to update. With school starting back up, I don't have much time to write. But don't worry, I won't be stopping anytime soon *at least not until Ryou is mine!* And everyone will be alive next chapter. **_

_**Don't be shy, Review! Pwease! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Atem: Fluffy owns nothing!

Ryou: That's my line!

Atem: I wanted to say it to. *pout*

Bakura: Aw, look at the almighty Pharaoh pouting by the hands of a sixteen year old Brit. How old are you again?

Atem: Don't make me mind crush you, you know I will!

Yugi: Ugh. First review is from dr-fanmai-lover, he has a few. They say:

bervo aqstion-to-kaba-why-do-you-wakeawy-form-someone-whan-they-staer-takeing-about-the-unexpixned-what-youer-show-botherohh mai-in-a-bottle-taht's-naice-ooop-taht-came-form-bob-in-bottle-aime-saires

keep-up-the-funny-work

Seto: I walk away because I don't believe in that destiny crap! And there is nothing you can say to change that, ever!

Fluffy: What if I told you that you dated this white haired chick, she was pretty, too.

Seto: Ryou?

Ryou: I'm not a girl, why do people keep calling me that!

Mai: You're hair! It's long and flowing. How do you get it that way anyways?

Ryou: L'Oreal, because I'm worth it. *dramatic hair flip*

Mai: Exactly what I was talking about!

Fluffy: Mai in a bottle I can do that. *snap, Mai sucked into a genie bottle* And thanks, I will keep up the best work I can. Oh and before I forget, I am also willing to add Pegasus if requested.

Ryou: Next review is from ImmortalAngel92:

Ok so today it's just me, I am currently angry at the entire cast over the amount of times they've killed me this week so here goes!

Truths

Everyone: What are your worst fears. 

Kaiba: Are you a robot? (this question comes from Alex my little brother.)

Yugi: If you could wish for anything in the world what would it be?

Dares

Tea: Swim across the Indian Ocean.

Bakura: Jump off a cliff.

Yami: Listen to Justin Bieber for 12 hours.

Umm... I can't think of anything else right now but if I think of more I'llsave them for next time. Have fun! Oh and Fluffy heres a cake for you. *Put a big platic container in the review box and leaves*

Fluffy: Did they do something to tick you off, or kill you? In any way, if so I'm gonna have give them a stern look and wag my finger at them.

Malik: That'll teach us, no the finger not the finger. HAHAHA!

Fluffy: My worst fear is spiders, severe arachnophobia. *shudders* Ew!

Seto: I was asked that last chapter, spiders too.

Yugi: The Exorcist movie, scarred for life now!

Atem: Being locked away in the Millennium puzzle again for 5000 years. And loosing a duel in a children's card game is just as scary.

Ryou: Actually becoming a girl.

Bakura: Thunder!

Marik: The dark!

Malik: The voices in my head.

Joey: Being a furry.

Tristan: Loosing my beautiful singing voice!

Tea: Loosing my friends.

Mai: Being locked in a bottle.

Duke: Not being this super sexy!

Mokuba: Being kidnapped by Justin Bieber!

Seto: No I am not a robot!

Marik: *throws water on Seto*

Seto: What was that for!

Marik: Um- Ignore me!

Yugi: Bagpipes!

Atem: Why?

Yugi: Oh- Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I would wish all the crap in my life away!

Tea: Um- *gets pushed in by Yugi*

Yugi: Whoops.

Bakura: I regret nothing! *runs and jumps off nearest cliff*

Atem: Have pity! NOOOO!

*twelve hours later*

Atem: AHHH! ITS…IN…MY…HEAD!

Fluffy: Please be that super awesome thin mint cake I got at Friendly's! *opens container* Yes!

Ryou: Can I have some?

Fluffy: Of course!

Bakura: What about me?

Fluffy: Sur- When did you get back? Never mind that I guess. Next review is from Roxie-fearlessstorm:

Roxie: Im back and now my Yami wont let me sleep because she keeps talking about atem damn you and your spiked hair your tight pants and your sexiness

Roxette:(hits Roxie with pan) whatever Bakura lover

Roxie: at least my fav person has cool hair

Roxette: he looks like a kitty

Roxie: he's not a kitty but on another note here are the dares

Atem: you have to loose a duel to kaiba and is your hair naturally that 

color

Yugi: you sure you're not a panda and sorry that I got your puppy killed(sad face)so heres a new pug

Seto: buy him a year supply of dog food

Bakura: is youe naturally that awesome and push the pharoh out the window who do you feel about being albino were you shunned or made fun of

Joey: dont talk in your brooklyn accent for tha rest of this chapter

Duke: why do you wear only one earring and you do bring sexy back

Ryou: go to fanfiction and read 333 way to get kicked out of target

Everybody do the ** monologes

Joey: dont use your brooklyn accent for the rest of the chapter

Bye love you all except tea

Bakura: I'm not a kitty!

Marik: Meow!

Seto: Prepare to loose dweeb! *wins against Atem*

Atem: Yes my hair is naturally this color. Its that awesome!

Yugi: Right now, I don't know! I've been called a panda, shrimp, and a porcupine! And thank you! I will name him Odis 2!

Joey: Very creative.

Seto: Here Yugi, I still have enough money. I'm not sure if this it enough for two dogs. *glares at Joey*

Bakura: Yes, because I use L'Oreal, because I'm worth it. *pushes Pharaoh out the window* HAHAHAHAHA! And who said I was an albino! I'm just light skinned and have white hair!

Joey: *mocking Ryou's accent* I will try.

Ryou: Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Joey.

Duke: Because I'm too cool for two. And I know!

Ryou: Ok. *reads it. Starts laughing hysterically* Did you two actually do all this stuff! Oh my god Marik, jumping out of a clothes circle, 'aihaihaihaihai!' that's so stupid! And Bakura running around in a batman costume! I am going to hold this against you forever! The only part I didn't like is when Malik 'hug/stabbed' me.

Fluffy: I've read that one! Its really funny! Every time I read it, I try not to laugh really loud, so I don't make everyone around me stare! I added it to my story alerts, to be honest, before I got this review! *psychic powers*

Joey: Next review is from livvykitty:

OMG BAKURA CALLED ME KONEKO-CHAN! *squeal and i get weird looks* What the f*ck are you looking at? *takes out sword* IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE TO DIE! *turns into anger form and slashes around wildly, killing Tea in the process* Uh oh... Looks like I'm in trouble! *insane grin and a book hits me in the head* OW! OK what happened? *turns back to normal* Aneewais, DARES~ 

Fluffy: GET A DIVORCE! Thats how EVIL i am.

Bakura: Sorry for the whole anger thing... here are weapons of massdestruction! 

Seto: Guess what? I just took away ur puppykilling powers! I replaced them with TEA killing powers. SMILE! 

Malik: MY HUGS KILL TOO! So does me blinking. Oh well! 

Ryou: Become BARNEY! DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!

Mokuba: Heres some choclate! I dont get why people r mean 2 u!

BYE!

Fluffy: I'll tell you how evil you are! *4Kids censorship*

Ryou: *divorces Fluffy* Are you ok?

Fluffy: Ye- No! *crying*

Ryou: Sigh *kisses me…WHAT!* Do you feel better now?

Fluffy: Y-yes.

Bakura: Awesome! *blows up New York City* BURN!

Seto: Gladly! *smiles*

Tea: *drops dead*

Seto: Best dare ever!

Malik: Epic!

Ryou: Do you hate me? *turns into Barney*

Fluffy: *more 4Kids censorship*

Mokuba: I don't know what you guys are talking about. I like her!

Bakura: Me, too. *winks* Koneko-chan thanks for the weapons of mass destruction, I'll use them later. While Fluffy is recovering from the trauma you just caused her, I'll read the next review. Its from Aqua girl 007:

Truths

Kaiba: Do you like the Blue Eyes because of Kisara?

Anzu: Do you like yaoi?

Yami: What's it like inhabiting the mind of a fifteen year old boy?

Pegasus: Are you homosexual?

Kaiba: If it was a choice between Mokuba's life and you being one of the Yu-Gi-Oh boy's gay lover for a night who would you pick? Would you let Mokie die?

Kaiba: Who do you have a crush on?

Yami: What was it like being king of Egypt?

Bakura: What's the worst thing you've ever done to your enemies?

Mahad: Who was the first girl you had a crush on? 

Yami and Bakura: Thinking back to when you were Pharaoh and Thief King, are you embarrassed by the thought that you both wore man-skirts?

Ryou- Do you like hugs as much as everyone says you do? If so, can I have one?

Yami: What is the most romantic thing you ever did? 

Everyone- What Duel Monsters card do you have a crush on? 

Yugi: Do you get annoyed when people think you're weak?

Yami: How do you get your hair to be like that?

Yami: Say who your true love or crush is; if you say it's yourself, the love of duel monsters or something like that, you'll be sent to the shadow realm. (smirks)

Bakura: What is your darkest secret, you'll be sent to the shadow realm if you don't say it.

Everyone: what is your favorite movie? (No. The Yugioh movies don't count).

Yami Bakura: Did you ever have a romantic relationship with a girl? 

Everyone: Do any of you have any secret tattoos not shown in the show?

Mana and Mahad: What was your very first impression of Atem?

Yami Bakura: Out of curiosity, if you had to be locked in a closet with any Yugioh character for a day, who would you pick?

Yami Bakura: Is every tomb cursed, and what different curses are there?

Yugi: Who's your crush? you be sent to the shadow realm if you don't.

Yami: How would you propose to a girl, aka Mana?

Dares: 

Yugi: Make out with Anzu!

Bakura: the first celebrity you see or hear about to the shadow realm.

Joey: Sing Brooklyn Rage! 

Marik: Do a motorcycle trick.

Tristan: quote Yugioh Abridged.

Bakura: Send Justin Beiber to the Shadow Realm! And play his music while he's there.

Joey and Kaiba: Would you two please have a duel? Joey has grown up since Duelist Kingdom, and I want to see if he can beat Kaiba. Good luck!

Seto: No! I like the dragon more than the chick.

Tea: Yes, especially ones with Yami x Yugi!

Yugi: *looks up Yami x Yugi yaoi* H-HOLY CRAP! I would never let Atem do that to me!

Atem: *looks at picture* Yeah he would never let me do that to him!

Fluffy: I would share the link of the photo I found, but I don't want to scar anyone, and this is rated T.

Atem: It would depend on how old I am, which we never really found out, but I would guess, well ok I guess.

Fluffy: *snaps, Pegasus appears*

Pegasus: No! Oh, Kaiba-boy, that coat looks fabulous on you. Now who wants to watch the Spice Girls movie.

Fluffy: What you talkin' 'bout Pegasus? You're on your own.

Seto: Sure I'll let Mokuba die, he's going through Japanese puberty anyway, so he's a real pain in my ass!

Mokuba: Charmander?

Seto: I would choose Yami, he's the only one worthy enough to be in my presence.

Atem: Wait, what!

Seto: Hannah Montana.

Everyone: 0.o

Atem: It's so stressful, servants tending to my every whim, girls wanting to be mine all the time, ruling over the world…so hard!

Bakura: I killed Marik, using a white crayon!

Mai: Impressive!

Fluffy: *snaps, Mahad appears*

Mahad: Isis.

Atem: Yeah, not really. It looks good on me!

Bakura: You're a bloody nut! If I wore that now a days, I would look like a freak!

Ryou: I love hugs! *hug*

Most men: Dark Magician Girl.

Mahad: Mystical Elf.

Seto: Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Pegasus: Toon Dark Magician Girl.

All girls: Dark Magician.

Yugi: Yes.

Atem: Tons and tons of hair care products, and Yugi!

Yugi: Wait, what!

Bakura: Um, well me and Marik-

Marik: Don't you dare, Bakura!

Bakura: But I have to! Me and Marik were at a party and got TOTALLY wasted. Then we sorta, slept together.

*fangirls scream*

Marik: I told you not to!

Atem: Whoops skipped a question. I've never dated anyone, so I have never really done anything romantic. And 'The Prince of Egypt'

Fluffy: 'Avatar', ya know, with the blue people.

Ryou: The 'National Treasure' movies.

Yugi: 'Zoo Keeper'

Marik: 'Grown Ups' It has Adam Sandler in it! He is so funny!

Malik: 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'

Bakura: 'The Sponge Bob Square Pants Movie'

Duke: Any movie with a girl in it.

Mahad: What's a movie?

Pegasus: 'The Spice Girls Movie'

Tea: 'Bambi'

Mai: I'm not into movies.

Tristan: 'Barbie Princess Charm School'!

Bakura: Yes, a girl named Tara, we were about 14 at the time. But then Kul Elna got invaded and she was killed.

Fluffy: Ok, raise your hand if you do.

*Yugi, Joey, Atem, Bakura, Ryou, and Mai raise there hands*

Fluffy: Really, what are these secret tattoo's?

Yugi: Mine is the back of a Duel Monsters card on my shoulder.

Joey: Mine is the Japanese characters for friendship on my wrist. *its Yu-Jou, I think that's how you spell it in English*

Atem: Mine it my name written in hieroglyphics in a cartouche on my arm, under my golden arm bands.

Bakura: Mine is a pyramid on my neck.

Ryou: Mine is three red stars on my ankle.

Mai: Mine is a diamond on my side.

Mahad: He's a nice guy, but then he started hitting on me, and things got weird.

*snaps, Mana appears*

Mana: I thought he was cute, but then Mahad told me that the prince was hitting on it, and all feelings were gone.

Bakura: I suppose my Hikari, Ryou. He's quiet and probably won't annoy the bloody hell out of me. And there's curses like, dying upon entering, eaten by a monster, eaten by the shadow realm. I'm just so awesome that none of these curses stopped me.

Yugi: Jay-Lo. Jennifer Lopez.

Atem: The normal way I guess.

Yugi: Grr! *makes out with Tea*

Bakura: Waiting to hear about a celebrity!

Joey: Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh!

Bakura: *sends Lady Gaga to the shadow realm*

Marik: What, damn you Bakura! *wheelie*

Tristan: Foolish fools, I'm not Tristan, I'm…evil Tristan! Like that?

Fluffy: Yeah, close enough.

Bakura: Have fun in the shadow realm Bieber, and enjoy suffering from your own music while there. HAHAHAHAHA!

Joey: Lets duel Kaiba! *5 minutes later* Damn!

Kaiba: Still better. Next review is from FHB And Her Sidekick THM:

FHB: Hihi! I have some daaares :D My PLP - that's platonic life partner - is here to make sure I don't hurt anyone, now let's goooooo!

Yugi: Since you're a panda, eat this bamboo!

Atem: I dare you to have a Truly Epic Rapoff with someone, don't care who!

Bakura: Can you turn Ryou into a girl? I'll give you this super-sharp Killing Knife if you do! :D (THM: if you won't, make him a cute Teddy bear and a romantic dinner, squeeeee!)

Mai: I. Demand. Kissing. With. Tea. Please? (THM: FHB is a yuri fangirl lol) 

Tea: Admit to Mai that you love her or I'll kill you! (THM: I won't let her no worry!)

THM's Requests

Marik: kiss Bakura super romantically! Like in my favorite novel, The Rich Itallian Noble's Secret Lovechild!

Bakura: Confess your feelings for Marik! Lots of flowers please! And roses and cute stuff soooo romantic!

Joey: Ummm...kiss me? If that's okay I mean I know I'm a boy and idk if you lean that way! (THB: do ittttt)

Kaiba: get on a boat; sing I'm On A Boat. :D

~.butterfly and .moth

Yugi: It's actually not that bad, even though I'm a pandashrimpporcupine.

Atem: Hey Bakura!

Bakura: Oh please Pharaoh, let me go first!

"I'm a Tomb Robber, I'm a straight up T. The robbing life is the life for me.

Fighting Yami by day, raiding tombs by night. Being a tomb Robber is heck up tight.

I walk around Egypt with a ring around my neck, I kill the one's the Pharaoh must protect.

I saw his guardians and I fought them one vs. five, 'to bring peace and justice,' what a lie.

I also don't like Yugi, you shouldn't too. And don't get me started about Bakura Ryou.

I'm a Tomb Robber, grr I'm mad,. I'm a Tomb Robber, no need to be sad.

I'm a Tomb Robber, I have tons of gold, I'm a Tomb Robber, I never get old.

I ran away from home around 3018b.c." "Why" "Because the former Pharaoh took my family." "Oh."

"Stealing is cool, just like dishing out pain. Stealing is hot, like a burning flame.

Diabound is my homie, he's Tomb Robber too. Me and Diabound are the leaders of the thieving crew.

I like to jump down cliffs, and me he likes to catch. Some say we're the perfect match."

(talking)"Grr." "What? I'm not gay. It just rhymed...

(rapping) I give a shout out to my homies in tomb number 8,

raiding new tombs sucks cause you might run into your fate.

Except when the Pharaohs' men find us, all my homies cheer. They will make mincemeat out of their rears.

Then the Pharaoh told me I can go beep myself and this song, so I

punched him in the face cause he looked at me wrong.

I'm a Tomb Robber, I can't get any hipper. I'm a Tomb Robber, why is Yugi always chipper?

I'm a Tomb Robber, I stole a cool car. I'm a Tomb Robber, I get into fights at the bar.

Yo, my robbing flow. Yo,... yo yo yo. I'm running out of words for my Tomb Robber rap. I wish my hair could fit into a shower cap.

Kill Yami, steal his gold, oh, what's up to my dawgs, yo yo yo.

They play this song on the radio all day long, so everyone can hear my Robber song.

Nobody new I'd be this evil (song fades)..Ryou, you said the song was longer. Peace out, homs.

Atem: Ah-um. Yo! What I win, take that!

Bakura: *turns Ryou into girl*

Mai: Yuri? I didn't know Yugioh had yuri. There's only like five or six women. *kisses Tea*

Tea: I love you Mai.

Marik: I'm not gay!

Bakura: Hey Marik, your Play Girl magazine came in the mail!

Marik: Really, where! Give it to me!

Bakura: Not really, and you say you're not gay. *kisses Marik very romantically* Grr, bloody fangi- boy? A fan boy? Marik, I love you.

Marik: Oh, Bakura, that is so sweet, but I'm taken.

Bakura: By who?

Malik: Me, *Big Brother reference* and no one comes between me and my man!

Fluffy: Oh yeah, slow dancing for an hour can really change two guys.

Joey: Uh- ok I guess, everyone else has kissed a dude here, I think I've even kissed Kaiba once or twice. *kisses THM*

Fluffy: I thought it was 'I'm on a Blimp' *looks up song* Didn't find it, so here's 'I'm on a Blimp'

Kaiba: Where are my lyrics?

Fluffy: Aw, I lost them! Crap! I'll have him sing it later, k? Next review is from Cherry Red Love:

omg i laughed so many times my stomach hurts now...okay do like mostly dareshere:

Melvin(thats Malik right? anywhoooo~)- *spreads arms out with puppy eyes* hug!

Seto- hm...sing "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" by queen to...Joey(- Giant totally dedicated Puppyshipper)

Yugi: *blushes* can't believe i'm asking this um wear something uber smexy and sing touch my body to the one guy you'd ** in the room.

Joey: wear puppy ears! and say woof instead of nyeh.

Duke- BWAHAHAHAHAHA what to do? have tristan cut off your pony tail and then die you hair your least favourite color

Noah- is he still there? anyway~ he said he likes kids right? you can have me! (no perverted-ness that ish meh job)

Yami Bakura: sing "My Pon" the Far version

Malik: Do you wanna die?

Seto: *sings song to Joey (I got to lazy to look up the lyrics, you know 10:40 pm can do that to a person)*

Joey: That was beautiful man!

Seto: Shut up!

Yugi: *blush* What! *groan* Fine. *sings 'Touch my Body' to Atem*

Yugi: Atem get your hands off my chest!

Joey: *puts on doggy ears* Woof?

Duke: Nooo! *gets ponytail cut off by Tristan*

Tristan: Take that witch! Where's your broomstick now?

Fluffy: And now, the color!

Duke: No, you don't mean-

Fluffy: Oh, yes. I mean orange!

Duke: NOOO! *gets hair dyed orange*

Noah: Yeah, little kids, come help me find my puppy.

Joey: Woof?

Mokuba: Found him!

Noah: Good job Mokie, come give brother Noah a hug.

Bakura: *Sings song( I know that's not funny at all, I'm just really sleepy, I'll have him sing it next chapter, k)* Next review is from, oh that's all of them?

Fluffy: Yes, after two days of skipping my Spanish homework, it finally paid off!

Tristan: Lean on me, when you're not strong.

And I'll be you're friend.

And I'm going to need, some body to lean on!

Yeah he's cured, take that medical science!

Malik: And who exactly did you cure Tristan?

Tristan: My imaginary friends Zack and Cody got into a fight over which one of them was Cody, and Zack got maimed.

Malik: Here Tristan, why don't you go color the kitty over in the corner with Marik.

Tristan: Ok!

_**Yeah, a two day project, finally done! And sorry, at the end I got lazy, and tired with it being 11 at night. And trust me, I will have Ryou! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ryou: Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or the characters. And apparently she can draw me and Bakura really well._

_Fluffy: You looked in my notebook!_

_Ryou: I'm sorry!_

_Fluffy: It's ok, as long as no one else saw._

_Ryou: …._

_Fluffy: Ok who else saw it? *Everyone raises hand* Really?_

_Bakura: I think it looks good! You can draw me shirtless pretty awesome, and I am overpowering Ryou!_

_Fluffy: Not the way you think! It shows Bakura and Ryou sitting on the couch. Ryou looks all scared saying 'You said you wouldn't put something gory on!' Bakura was on the other side of the couch, shirtless, holding the remote. He said with his signature evil grin 'Your fault for trusting me with the remote.'_

_Yugi: Why is Bakura shirtless anyway?_

_Fluffy: My own personal fan service._

_Ryou: ….I thought you loved me._

_Fluffy: I do! But the picture wouldn't look right if you were shirtless and he wasn't._

_Ryou: Why not both of us shirtless?_

_Fluffy: … _

_Ryou: Oh. Anyways, first review is from ImmortalAngel92: _

_Ummm... well I think I might have scarred most of the cast with my mass sugarhigh a couple of days ago and now their avoiding the review room (it was me,Yugi, Mokuba, Marik and Ryou all hyperactive destroying stuff)... anyway:_

_Truths_

_Yugi: Who is you favorite Yugi fangirl? Their are hundreds of us so choosewisely..._

_Bakura: What do you really think about Atem? And be honest, I have no problemstorturing you for the answer!_

_Dares_

_Yugi: Kiss your favorite fangirl on the lips!_

_Duke and Tristan: You both have to run the RACE! The RACE is where you runthrough a hall of screaming fangirls, it' a kilometer long and you only haveten minutes, after ten minutes the doors will lock for two hours and you willbe trapped inside for that time._

_Kaiba: Walk like a Penguin._

_Atem: Film it and put it on youtube._

_Tea: You have to do the opposite of the RACE, you have to run through asimilar hall, with the same rules except it will be filled with people whohate you._

_Mokuba: Go to the south pole and adopt an orphan penguin baby._

_Ryou: You have to kiss Fluffy._

_That is all... For now!_

_Yugi: Um, you? Are you a Yugi fangirl? I'm just guessing cause you said 'us'._

_Bakura: Well, he's an ok guy. But I'm still all pissed off about the whole Kul Elna thing!_

_Atem: That wasn't me!_

_Bakura: Whatever._

_Yugi: *kisses ImmortalAngel92*_

_Tristan: Come on voice, give me strength! I'm so gonna kick your ass, witch!_

_Duke: In your dreams Barney!_

_*And…start the RACE*_

_*10 min. later*_

_Tristan: Wow, my voice really does give me super strength._

_Fluffy: Where's Duke?_

_Tristan: About half of a half of the way here._

_Fluffy: O…k…_

_Pegasus: Waddle for me Kaiba-boy!_

_Seto: *walks like a penguin*_

_Atem: And…POST! HAHAHAHA!_

_Seto: Wait- Oh I forgot about that part of the dare! *4Kids censorship*_

_Tea: Um- *gets pushed in by Yugi*_

_Yugi: Whoops._

_*two minutes later, gun shots were heard*_

_Mai: And, there goes Tea._

_Mokuba: I love penguins! *adopts an orphan penguin and names him Larry*_

_Seto: Larry?_

_Mokuba: Yeah, that's also the name of the voice in my head. SHUT UP LARRY! SETO IS NOT GAY!_

_Ryou: *kisses me*_

_Fluffy: *blush* *giggle* *stuttering*…D-did you, use, y-your tongue?_

_Ryou: *thinking to self* Gasp…I did didn't I? *out loud* N~o!_

_Fluffy: Are you sure, cause I could've swo-_

_Ryou: Anywho! Next review is from Cybran09:_

_I have a few dares for the cast these gorillaz related sorta:_

_Atem- you must rap all of dels lines in the sing clint eastwood in one breath_

_Yugi- dance like Noodle from the dare video_

_Duke- watch all of sucker punch including outtakes_

_Bakura- with joey you must recreate the rock the house video joey playing 2dyou playing Murdoc_

_Marik- with melvin you gotta sing all of superfast jellyfish both de la soulsand gruff rhys parts_

_Seto- play all the mortal kombat games without losing a round_

_Joey: Bless you!_

_Fluffy: Thanks. *I sneezed*_

_Atem: Oh oh oh oh oh I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but Not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on Yeah... Ha Ha! Finally someone let me out of my cage Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hearable What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy Lifeless To know the definition for what life is Priceless For you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gunsmokin' righteous with one token Psychic among those Possess you with one go I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on *faints*_

_Yugi: I have NO idea what that is._

_Duke: *watches sucker punch* …_

_Fluffy: I don't know that song. *looks up song video* Oh- my god. You have very weird taste in music. Also I don't know which characters are which, so, readers out there! Just look up the video and imagine Joey and Bakura doing it._

_Bakura: WOW! That is one WEIRD video!_

_Marik/Malik: This morning you've got time for a hot, home-cooked breakfastDelicious and piping hot in only 3 microwave minutes._

_Yo, pretty packages of frosted delightsLook, it comes with a toy hehe, I like that.I wanna number 4, a number 6, and throw in a plastic doughnutJust enjoy the gritty crunch, it tastes just like of many bit sizesMan, are you freakin blind? That's a mixed in the pot for momma's homemade from scratch, well, not over flames, they be tasting quite right._

_All hail king Neptune and his water breathersNo snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set Ready, go. Many know others, but we be the colors of the mad and the wickedwe be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour signshower my habits while you dine like rabbitswith the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken)Gotta have it Superfast!_

_(A whole lot of breakfast you got time for!)_

_Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfastKeep it through, Keep it through, forever blue Tonight's the night for actionAluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminumThe sea is radioactive The sea is radioactive _

_All hail king Neptune and his water breathersNo snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don't waste time with your net, our net worth is Set, Ready, go. Many know others, but we be the colors of the mad and the wickedwe be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour signshower my habits while you dine like rabbitswith the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that's chicken)Gotta have it Superfast!_

_Seto: *plays game* Did it._

_Joey: How?_

_Seto: Cause I can screw the rules._

_Fluffy: True! Oh, and I don't really like the dares or things where I have to do research. Next review is from livvykitty:_

_Fluffy, to make up for it Im giving you the cake dimension! Not the piedimension. NEVER the pie dimension. Pie to me is like cookies to Wolf. _

_Malik and Marik: *hits over the head with a giant invisible mallet* Hee hees!*comes out of the sky, landing on Marik and Malik in a sitting position* Nya~This is my escape! *runs away* _

_Bakura: Come with me! I'll explain! *brings into room with giant screen* Justwatch! I hav saved u from humiliation!_

_everyone: HEY GUYS! Guess what? *starts Caramelldansen on an invisible radiowhile everyone starts dancing* Did i mention this song is enchanted so thatwhere ver the invisible radio is, you dance? BYE *disappears* _

_Bakura (again): Now that we're alone... Ummm... Geez this is embarassing...Will you... scratch behing my ears... please? *adorable look* (note: If heactually does, ill turn into a cat. Dont tell him!)_

_Fluffy: I like cake! Especially ice cream cake!_

_Marik: Ah, she's on my head! My pretty head she just hit with a friggin' mallet._

_Bakura: Yeah! Movie!_

_*everyone starts dancing*_

_Mana: Why are we dancing?_

_Mahad: I don't know. I also will never understand this modern day music._

_Fluffy: Oh Mahad. You are missing out big time. Now, we gotta find that invisible radio!_

_*everyone starts looking*_

_Noah: Marco!_

_Pegasus: Noah-boy, it's a radio. Its not going to-_

_Radio: Polo!_

_Noah: You were saying._

_Pegasus: That I am genuinely impressed._

_Noah: Found it!_

_Malik: Now the only way to destroy an invisible radio, is with an invisible mallet! *pulls out invisible mallet and smashes invisible radio*_

_Mai: Thank god, no more dancing!_

_*in other room*_

_Bakura: You want me to what?_

_Livvykitty: Come on, please?_

_Bakura: Ok. *scratches behind livvykitty ear*_

_Livvykitty: Meow._

_Bakura: What the bugger happened to you?_

_Livvykitty: Meow!_

_Bakura: Ok, you're coming with me. *picks up livvykitty cat and leaves room*_

_Mokuba: Ooh! Where'd you get the cat?_

_Marik: Its his twin._

_Bakura: Wha- I'm not a god damn kitty! Anyway, next review is from dr-fanmai-lover:_

_yah i'd expin about-bob-in-a-bottle-waes about akid-who-did=have-power-of-jeannies-ther-were-bob-a-goof&his-lettle-girl-janannie-named-yawather-home-in a bottle-did-have-face&eyes_

_why-sood-mai-fare-bering-laocked-up-in-a-bottleit,s-saure-batter-than-theshadowrelime&seal-of-orlcasohclos beides whowon,t-maind-haveing-mai-in-a-bottle oh iam a he not-a they_

_Mai: Gasp…I feel, violated!_

_Joey: Its true though._

_Mai: What?_

_Joey: Nothing!_

_Fluffy: Which one called you a they. I can't remember, to be honest. Mmm, I friggin' love pretzels!_

_Bakura: Yeah, I'm positive that a bottle is way better than the shadow realm._

_Fluffy: And, if I have no idea what your thing says, I won't use it. Next one is from him again:_

_do,t-kick-out-of-here why do-godcaerds-reamind-of-the-inhuaniodsishizu-in-a-magiclaump-taht's-so-naice_

_Fluffy: Ishizu! Get it the bottle!_

_Ishizu: *in bottle* Why!_

_Yugi: Next review is from-_

_Atem: Can I read it?_

_Yugi: But-_

_Atem: Please?_

_Yugi: You can read the next one._

_Atem: Yeah!_

_Yugi: The next review is from Hanna The Epic:_

_Me: Heya! I'm a new reviewer!_

_Now to the dares . . _

_Ryou:Have some creampuffs!_

_Yugi:I dare you to slap Mai ten times!_

_Yami:Dare you to kiss me for 5 minutes_

_Seto:Can I poke your hair?Don't worry I'm afraid of spiders too._

_Well, bye!_

_Fluffy: New reviewers are always welcome!_

_Ryou: Mmm, I love creampuffs._

_Fluffy: Can I try one? I've never tried a creampuff before._

_Ryou: Sure._

_Fluffy: Mmm, these are pretty good._

_Ryou: *gets idea to make me blush* Oh, you have a little cream on your lip._

_Fluffy: I do?_

_Ryou: I'll get it. *licks my lips*_

_Fluffy: *I do blush* Uh- T-thanks._

_Ryou: No problem. Next review is from-_

_Atem: I'm reading this one!_

_Ryou: Ok._

_Atem: Ok next is from-_

_Fluffy: Um, Atem?_

_Atem: Yeah?_

_Fluffy: There are no more reviews._

_Atem: W-what!_

_Fluffy: Um, sorry. You can read one next chapter._

_Atem: Ok._

_Ryou: I love creampuffs! *eats mouthful of puffs*_

_Fluffy: *licks Ryou's lip*_

_Ryou: Did I have cream on my lip that time?_

_Fluffy: No._

_**Review! Pwease?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ryou: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or anything else that just happens to be mentioned in this chapter.

Fluffy: Holy crap! I got fifteen reviews! Do you think that will make the chapter extremely long?

Yugi: I don't know. Don't ask me, it depends on the length of the reviews, and if you use them all.

Fluffy: Good point Yugi. Lets get started then, first review is from Cybran09:

Lol hilarious shame Yugi didn't do this dare but I'll pass it. Now here arenew dares from me:

Yugi: *gives skateboard and a halfpipe* do a 1080

Bakura: play dragon age 2 for 30 minutes and give yer opinion on it

Ryou: *gives guitar* sing el manana to fluffy

mahado: *gives Egyptian tomes*

Seto:*gives your own plushie* enjoy

Anzu: don't anything about friendship throughout this whole chapter

Everyone: watch on YouTube the save rhinestone eyes video by iequal2d and join our cause which is optional

Yugi: Do you mean a 180? Ok I'll try.

Atem: Yugi be careful!

Tea: Great advise Pharaoh.

Yugi: Here I go.

Atem: Yugi be very, VERY careful!

Yugi: *falls* Ow! I think I broke my leg!

Atem: I warned you.

Bakura: Sorry, but I don't like RPG's.

Ryou: I do.

Bakura: Do you really think I care what you like.

Ryou: …no.

Fluffy: Ok, I know that Manana means 'Tomorrow' in Spanish. *Thank you senora May!* I can't remember what el meant though, sad kinda, I'll have to look in my Spanish textbook. Ok it means 'He' or 'Him' but I'm sure the song title is just 'Tomorrow'.

Seto: Thanks for the Spanish lesson.

Fluffy: At least you don't have to deal with my Spanish teacher, who's always talking about 'respecting others and there culture' and is always to overly happy.

Ryou: Should I start singing now?

Fluffy: Sure, go ahead. I'm curious as to how this song goes.

Ryou: Wait, I can't play guitar.

Fluffy: Just try.

Ryou: Ok. *Starts song*

Summer don't know me no moreEager man, that's all

Summer don't know me He just let me love in myself'Cause I took you're love from you that just died, yeah..

I saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comesIt's the dawn, you'll see

Money won't get thereTen years passed tonightYou'll flee

If you do then,I'll be someoneTo find you

I saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mine

I saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mine

Fluffy: Cool song, but at first I thought it was going to be in Spanish. Good job Ryou. *Hugs Ryou*

Ryou: Thanks, even though I have no idea how I knew that song.

Mahad: What do I do with these?

Bakura: Let me rob them. *Signature evil smirk*

Mahad: In your dreams maybe!

Bakura: That can be arranged.

Fluffy: Seto! Your plushy is super cute!

Seto: God I hate cute.

Joey: Then you look hideous, Kaiba.

Seto: Shut up Wheeler!

Tea: Must…Resist…The urge…To talk…About…Friendship!

Yugi: I like that dare, even though my dare broke my leg. *Wearing cast on leg*

Fluffy: Aw, poor Yugi.

Malik: Hey Ryou, you look jealous. Are you jealous Yugi's getting attention from Fluff'?

Fluffy: It's not Fluff'! It's Fluffy!

Ryou: I'm not jealous!

Marik: Su~re you're not. Next review is from ImmortalAngel92

Zara: *sees Angel unconcious on the ground* What is going on? *reads chapter*Oh, I see. *walks over to Angel and starts shaking her* WAKE UP!

Angel: What happened?

Zara: Yugi kissed you.

Angel: Oh yeah. *smiles crazily* Well I'm out of truths and Dares for now butI have one thing Ryou has to do. *still smiling crazily and creeping Zara out*He has to take Fluffy on a date!

Zara: *drags Angel to her feet* I think it's time I get you out of here.

Angel: But...

Zara: *claps hands making Angel disappear* Some how I don't think she's goingto be right in the head for a few days now. *sighs* Well it can't be helpednow. *disappears*

Ryou: Um, you like pizza Fluffy?

Fluffy: I love pizza! Lets go! *takes Ryou by the hand and drags him out to pizza date*

*Forty-five minutes later*

Fluffy: Best date ever!

Florence: You've only been on one date, that one.

Fluffy: Florence! Get out of here!

Florence: Why should I?

Fluffy: Cause I think I just saw Yami leave FireCacodemon's Mansion, unsupervised.

Florence: Later!

Fluffy: I knew that would work. Next review is from SuperSayinLv9000:

Hey hey hey! Anyway, here beith my tourcher... I mean, dares/questions. Yes,I wasn't going to torcher ya'll... Screw the rule, I have a high power level.

Here we go.

Fluffy: No Ryou stalking for the entire epiasode!

All: Make Star wars: The Phatom Menace into a musical.

Seto: Donate money to SpetsnazDelta Studios. 

Maximillion and Bakura: Do Mr. T vs. Mr. Rodgers Epic rap battle of history inFRENCH!

All: Name one person who you would hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE,to be stuck in a glass box with (note: don't have to be a emember of theshow's cast)

Fluffy: Who ever said I stalk Ryou?

Mokuba: You kinda do.

Fluffy: Shut up Mokuba! And, I would do that, but I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies, actually I have its just been so long I don't remember any of it, and I don't really want to watch it. Sorry! Have a cookie, it turns into any type of cookie you want it to!

Seto: Ok, I've got plenty more left. *Donates money*

Bakura: I'm being Mr. T.

Pegasus: Go right ahead.

Bakura:

Je plains le fou qui essaie d'étape pour Clubber Lang

Appelez-moi du biceps BA Parce que je vais écraser votre troupe entière Apportez mardi, vendredi et peu chariot dans le train et me regarder plonger leurs ss en or

Et em porter comme ma chaîne au cou - SUCKA!

Je vais vous étouffer avec votre propre pull manches

Vous pourriez même pas me battre sur la terre de faire croire. PUNK!

Je vais vous sac de Mr. T, dans le cimetière le plus proche

Personne ne va vous causer manquer à tous vos amis imaginaires

Pegasus:

Salut là voisin

J'espère que vous ne me dérange pas si je change mes chaussures

Je serai à bascule baskets jusqu'à cette bataille au cours de sorte que je ne vous le sang de votre visage laid de ma fainéants sou. Je vous aime comme vous êtes, un sur un million, mais il semble que le barbier a donné votre tête un brésilien. Je plains votre cou, M. chaînes en or. Vous avez un trop grand nombre, l'or que je donjon est sur l'étagère de mon Emmys. J'enseigne le monde entier plein d'enfants. Je peux dire que vous vous appelez T parce que tu es trop bête pour épeler.

*Rap battle continues*

Bakura: Why French?

Everyone*Almost*: Tea!

Fluffy: My little sister.

Seto: Wheeler.

Bakura: Pharaoh. Ok, next review is from Vivian's Shadow:

Hmmm... lessee here... If I were to talk to the Yugioh cast, what would be thefirst super-intellegent thing I would do..?

*GLOMPS RYOU AND BAKURA*

Meh: "YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY HOT AND FLUFFY!"

Ryou: Um... thanks...

Bakura: Get off of me, you deranged fangirl!

*I smile and play with Bakura's hair spikes*

Meh: You can have Ryou, Fluffy, but Bakura's MINE!

Meh: Okay, on to the dares! 3

1. Tea, slap Tristan while saying "Hooray for friendship!". DO IT HARD. (SorryTristan, I hate your hair to death. X3)

2. Joey, sing the Nyeh Song while Caramell Dancing.

3. Seto and Mokuba, I want you guys to run to the nearest fancy hotel and renta room on the top floor. Then I want you both to dump suitcases full ofhundred dollar bills off of the balcony and yell, "IT'S RAINING MONEY!"

4. Bakura, Vivi commands you to make out with this kitteh. *Holds up a fluffehwhite kitteh* Then you're going to tell it how much you love it.

5. Ryou, gimme one of those cream puffs from a previous chapter. *Holds outhands expectantly* Then I want you to kiss me. Just to make Fluffy jealous.*Smirks*

Meh: *Evil laighter*

Luv,

Vivi's Shady (and the fluffeh white kitteh which Bakura must kiss! ^~^)

Bakura: Stupid fangirls!

Tea: Hurray for friendship! *Slaps Tristan hard!*

Tristan: For that, my hair will haunt you in your dreams!

Joey: You mean Brooklyn Rage?

Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhhNyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhhNyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhhNyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhhNyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh

I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-OhFace down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go! (I love it!)All I do is just believe in the heart of the cardsAnd then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar

Mokuba: To the MokubaMobile!

Seto: There's no such thing Mokuba.

*At hotel*

Seto: Ready Mokuba?

Mokuba: Ready Seto!

*Dumps money*

Mokuba/Seto: It's raining MONEY!

*Back with me*

Fluffy: Now we wait for them to return.

Bakura: Oh haha, very funny.

Fluffy: *Holds up kitty* Here you go Kitty!

Bakura: I am NOT a bloody kitty! *Makes out with kitty* I love you kitty. *gags* Hair ball!

Ryou: Here. *Hands over cream puff* Um, ok.*Kisses Vivi*

Fluffy: Wah! Ok, I'm gonna stop here cause even after going through and deleting some I didn't understand, like I couldn't read them, I still have eight left. And I'm already on page nine of typing! *Glares at Ryou*

Ryou: …What?

Fluffy: You kissed another girl!

Ryou: We aren't dating.

Fluffy: Hurtful man! Can I get a kiss to make me feel better?

Ryou: Fine.

Fluffy: Really?

Ryou: *kisses me, yeah!*

Fluffy: Can we start dating, maybe? *Blush*

Ryou: I'll think about it.

Marik: Review, but only once, ok. And if we didn't get to yours this chapter, we are sorry, there are too many! And we need some Truths or Questions. Not just Dares. And, Fluffy has a cold, Pray for her to get better soon!

Fluffy: Thank you Marik!


	10. Chapter 10Very LongPart 2

Ryou: And now, part two to the long line of reviews we got the other day. Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or the characters or anything else mentioned in-

Bakura: Ok! We know Ryou! You say it every chapter, April doesn't own anything!

Fluffy: It's Fluffy in the 'Wonderful World of FanFiction' Bakura.

Bakura: Whatever! Do you really think I care whether I call you by you nickname or your real name?

Fluffy: I do!

Bakura: Well I don't, now someone just read the next bloody review so we can get this over with.

Fluffy: Ok, Mr. Grouchy Pants.

Bakura: *Glares*

Mokuba: I'll do it. First review is from the white princess:

Loving it

Truth:

Seto: do you have a crush on tea because there are lots of fan arts andfanfictions saying you do.

Yugi: do you like Rebecca

Joey: who would you want your sister to date Duke or Tristan

Mai: are they real because they look to big to be real

Dare:

Everyone: watch season 0 you will never look at atem the way you do again

Can you bring in monsters because I want to know what the 3 blue eyes whitedragons think of Seto

Joey: eat until your full because I don't think you can get full

Mai: wear non revealing clothes for this chapter

Tea: get drunk

Seto, atem and bakura: can you three kiss me. I'm a big fan of all three ofyou. Mainly because I'm into bad boys but still. Also when we kiss can youthree be shirtless because you all have chests that should not be hid.

( Sophie: don't go kissing my boyfriend.

Bakura: and don't go kiss that me either I love my girlfriend.)

Sorry their from my story and yes Bakura you get a girlfriend as does Seto

That's all for now update soon

Marik: Nice Bakura! I didn't know you had it in you!

Bakura: I don't, it's not this fic, it's a different one.

Malik: Ha! You should just be lucky Fluffy isn't a big Thiefshipping fan.

Marik: Why what pairing is that?

Bakura: *Shutters* Me and you.

Marik: o.O What pairing does she like? I feel bad for those two.

Ryou: She likes heartshipping.

Marik: Enough with the shipping's! I don't know any of them! What is that one?

Yugi: Me and Ryou.

Fluffy: Yes, I love heartshipping! It's so cute! But it's not the only pairing I write about. I've written tendershipping and thiefshipping and I think it's called puppyshipping and crossshipping and rivalshipping. For Marik's sake *in order listed* that's RyouxYugi, RyouxBakura, MarikxBakura, JoeyxSeto, MalikxYugi and YamixSeto.

Marik: Ooh. Yaoi fan are we?

Fluffy: Guilty as charged.

Seto: No, I don't like Tea. She's not worth me.

Fluffy: And she's not a dude.

Seto: Ye- Wait what?

Fluffy: Sorry, Yaoi side came out again!

Yugi: No! Her and her demon possessed teddy bear scare the living crap out of me!

Fluffy: And she's not a dude.

Yugi: Fluffy!

Fluffy: Sorry, that time I did it on purpose to see how you would react.

Yugi: You're so weird.

Ryou: Be nice.

Bakura: Sticking up for your girlfriend Ryou? *Signature evil smirk*

Ryou: Yes!

Everyone: o.O

Ryou: *Blush* Um-I mean, Joey your turn!

Joey: Tristan, because he still has imaginary friends. And he's not as much of a pervert as Duke is.

Duke: I resent that!

Fluffy: But it's true.

Duke: Oh, yeah.

Mai: Yes they are real!

Fluffy: Oh, I've watched season 0 before. It's really friggin' awesome! Yugi sounds like a little girl though.

Yugi: Really?

Fluffy: Yeah. Sorry Yug'.

*Everyone watches season 0*

Marik: What? I'm not even in it!

Fluffy: It was before you. You're not the only character not there.

Joey: What the hell is up with Kaiba's hair?

Noah: Wait, that's not me?

Bakura: Pharaoh, I think I have discovered a new found respect for you.

Atem: Thanks?

Yugi: Damn! I do sound like a girl!

Atem: Ew! Tea likes me?

Fluffy: At least she doesn't talk about friendship 24/7. And she has somewhat of a spunky attitude and gets punched and held at gunpoint. So much cooler then the American 4Kids censored version.

Atem: Is that where you discovered your favorite Japanese song?

Fluffy: Yes, that song is awesome. The theme song is so catchy! And I love the opening sequence. And, sure. *Snaps fingers, 3 Blue Eyes appear*

Seto: Those are the best looking holograms I've ever seen!

Joey: Those are real monsters.

Seto: Right, Wheeler. Next you're gonna tell me that Yami is an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. I'm not stupid.

Atem: But, I am.

Yugi: Don't listen to him Atem. He's just jealous you have more power than him.

Fluffy: Holy crap! I'm still on the first review and already on page five!

Malik: Then stop ranting!

Blue Eyes: *burns Seto to a crisp*

Seto: Fuuuuuuuuuu-

Joey: Sure, I haven't eaten in days, Fluffy won't give us food.

Fluffy: Shut up and eat! *Shoves turkey leg into Joeys mouth*

Seto: -ck.

Bakura: Why did you turn Icarly on?

Fluffy: It was quiet in my room.

Bakura: Stupid pre-teen.

Fluffy: I am a teen thank you very much!

Mai: This turtle neck allows me to do know fan service!

Fluffy: *Hands beer to Tea* Have fun.

Tea: Um, I don't dri-

Bakura: *Shoves bottle up to lips* Drink!

Tea: *Gulps mouthful* Ew!

Atem: Yes, I know I'm hot. *Takes shirt off, kisses white princess*

Bakura: I'd rather be stuck with one Yaoi fan then millions at wolfies. *Does the same*

Seto: Whatever. *Same*

Fluffy: Anywho, Next review is from livvykitty:

S'up! Now I'm a talkin' kitty! *turns back to normal* Anyways. Bakura, lookwhat i can do! Mew mew Nightmare, METAMORPHASIS! *starts to transform,starting off naked, Then getting clothes*

Mew appearence: Black puffy shorts, grey sleeveless shirt that show my stomachwith a blood red bow at the top, black choker with my mew pendent attached,and gray knee high boots. I have short wavy gray hair, red eyes, and graykitty ears and gray kitty tail with a red bow with a bell in the center tiedaround.

Weapon: Nightmare Staffs. (two black staffs)

Tea: *turns staffs into Sythe* Reborn... Nightmare, DARKNESS! *black lightkills Tea*

Uh oh. *turns into kitten* Oh well.

Seto: *scratch* I don't like you.

*noptices my human clothes are on the ground. Sebastain! I order you to comehere! *left eye glows with an eerie mark*

Sebastain: Yes, Young Master?

Me: GET ME TO CHANGING ROOM ** NOW!

Sebastian: Say please, Mistress.

Me: *transforms back but naked. Grabs clothes and runs. Comes back fullyclothed.* This is my butler Sebastian. He's a demon who was suposed to eat mysoul, but now since I'm a demon, he can't eat it. Demon's have no souls.*marks glows* He is my butler forever. *jumps on Marik and steals his pie*Mine. ^-^

BYE!

Seto: Ow! What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!

Marik: No! That's mine! *chases around for pie*

Ryou: While they do that, the next review is from IhaveapetpandanamedBojo:

OMFT I love this! I have my own truth or dare, but its for twilight. It's funmaking people do stuff they dont want to! Especially when you hate them. XD

Amywhoozles, here's the dares!

Atem: punch Yugi

Yugi: punch Atem

Tea: say you hate friendship

Bakura: sing leather pants and literal pants with Marik

Marik: Become straight

Melvin (Malik): break up with Marik and become straight.

Ryou: dress up like sailor moon

Mokuba: gets a puppy and name it fluffy

Seto: smile and kill Mokuba's puppy

Mai: dress like a man

Joey: dye Mai's hair puke green

Tristan: shove explosive cookies down duke's throat

Duke: wear mai's clothing

I think I got everyone! Just improvise if I missed someone!

Atem: Yugi I'm so sorry for thi-

Yugi: *Punches Atem*

Atem: What the hell?

Yugi: I was dared.

Atem: *Punches Yugi* Now we're even!

Tea: I…Hate…Frie-frien- I can't do it!

Fluffy: Do it!

Tea: I hate friendship! There now never make me say it again!

Fluffy: No promises.

Marik: Me and Bakura we will have our revenge

We are gonna take his leather pants!

*oh-oh!*

Me and Bakura we will have our revenge

We are gonna take his leather pants!

Bakura: You know that we want them,

And you know that we need them.

We want the pants, his leather pants!

Marik: Literal version now Kitty!

I've got my hands raise

And I'm looking at you!

And now my hands are on my thighs!

*Chibi little man!*

My arms are folded and

we're back to back and now

I am pointing at you guys!

*Chibi little man!*

Bakura: First I'm on the left,

Then I'm on the right.

I'm in the front, now here's a fright!

Marik: What!

Malik: But, I don't want to!

Fluffy: Bronzeshipping!

Marik: Stop confusing me!

Fluffy: You and Malik!

Malik: Marik, I'm sorry, it's over.

Marik: What?

Malik: I'm sorry Marik, it's not you, it's the reviewer.

Marik: Why reviewer, why?

Ryou: Oh. My. Freaking. God!

Fluffy: You look- Cute. *Blush*

Ryou: I'm in a freaking dress!

Fluffy: You still look cute.

Mokuba: It's so cute! Hi Fluffy!

Seto: *Smiles*

Mokuba: Fluffy? Fluffy? Fluffy!

Fluffy: That's mean!

Mai: First I can't wear my normal clothing, and now I have to dress like a man? *Changes into mens clothing* So hating this!

Joey: I'm sorry Mai. *Dyes her hair green*

Mai: Sooo hating this!

Duke: At least I'll look sexy before I die.

Tristan: Hurray! I'll get Serenity all to myself! *Shoves explosive cookies down Duke's throat*

Duke: Caboom!

Tristan: He exploded! Now I get to date Serenity.

Joey: In your dreams!

Tristan: Hopefully. Next review is from Cherry Red Love:

you has ANOTHER new reviewer so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE USE MY DARE!:

Seto: please give me your gravity defying coat! from season 2

Joey: i don't know why people pick on you! you're sooo cute! i give you acoupon good for one free dare (which means give this you don't have to do adare)

Ryou: i would ask for a kiss but like Fluffy would killz me so...hug?

Bakura: okay, kiss me =P gotta love a bad boy

Mokuba: Here! take this remote *gives* okay when you press the button Setoget's shocked! don't give it to him or he'll EXPLODE!

Yugi: so cute! *glomps*

EVERYONE: have som chocolate cupcakes covered in melted dove chocolate andhershy's chocolate syrup!

Fluffy: Welcome to the fic!

Seto: No!

Fluffy: Yes!

Seto: No!

Fluffy: YES!

Seto: Grr…Fine, I'll have my scientific tailors make me a new one. *Gives Cherry Red Love his totally epic floaty coat*

Joey: Thanks, I'll keep a hold of this. *Puts coupon in his pocket*

Fluffy: I would not! *throws knife away*

Ryou: *HUG!*

Bakura: *KISS!*

Fluffy: *Singing* Won't you be my bad boy,

Be my man,

Be my weekend lover,

But don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy, but understand

That I don't need you in my life again!

Cascada, gotta love her.

Mokuba: Why would I want to…*presses button*

Seto: AAAAAAAAAH!

Mokuba: Oh, that was fun!

Seto: Give me that!

Mokuba: Do you want to explode?

Seto:…no.

Mokuba: Then NO!

Yugi: Thanks! *Glomps back*

Fluffy: I love Chocolate cupcakes! And almost all other desserts! Wink, wink! Hint, hint! Should I keep going at page twelve? Or do a part three?

Yugi: Do a few more, you're really far behind. Next review is from This Username Has Been Taken…nice one! Anyway, it says:

Ha ha! This fic is so cool! Good on you fluffy! (gives her ryou plushie)

Yugi- How much and what hair spray/gel do you use?

Atem- Just cool (gives a lollipop)

Mokuba- Oh my Ra your so cute! Can you come live with me?

Seto- Naaaw my Seto! I feel so sorry for you! (kisses on cheek) You can comelive with me to! (glomps and doesn't let go)

Ryou- kiss fluffy, you know you want to

Bakura- Take your shirt off and just leave it off for the rest of the time

Malik- The passcode for the door from YGOTAS ep 53 was 'NOAH' so obvious.

Marik- Become a Neko (catboy) and do everything that Bakura says

Joey- Give me some driving lessons and I'll give you some cookies (wavescookies under Joey's nose)

Mai- Where did you find those boots? Can I have them?

Everyone- Made you some chocolate cake! Have fun! Cake fight! (Throws piece atMalik)

That's all for me! xxx TUHBT xxx (Seto is mine! Hisses at everyone else)

Fluffy: Thank you! I will cherish it forever! *Squeezes it tight*

Yugi: About half a can of L'Oreal, because I'm worth it.

Pegasus: Of course you are Yugi-boy.

Yugi: Back up Pegasus!

Atem: Mmm candy!

Mokuba: Can we Seto?

Seto: Will we get to leave this place if we do?

Fluffy: No.

Seto: Then no.

Mokuba: Aw!

Ryou: *Kisses me*

Fluffy: You didn't hesitate this time!

Ryou: You are my girlfriend right? *Smirk*

Fluffy: R-really?

Malik: What! Oh it was so freaking obvious! I should have guessed that!

Noah: I know, she's right. It was…NOAH!

Malik: Shut u~p! Stop making me feel bad!

Marik: *Neko* Oh great.

Bakura: Massage my back, kitty. Man it feels good to call someone else kitty!

Marik: Yes, Bakura. *Massages Bakura's back*

Joey: I can't drive, but I'll do anything for a cookie! Meet me with a car in front of Domino Arcade at 5:30 this Friday and I will be there!

Mai: No! They are mine, currently on Duke's bottom half that's on the other side of the room over there. But, I got them from good old fashioned Walmart.

Fluffy: Again, two of my favorite things! Chocolate and pastries! After this fic, I need to talk to you Ryou in private.

Ryou: Am I in trouble?

Fluffy: No, far from it my friend.

Marik: Ohho! Ryou made a friend!

Ryou: *Blush* A-anyway, next review is from-

Fluffy: Wait!

Ryou: What?

Fluffy: We missed one. Bakura, take your shirt off.

Bakura: Already done. So Marik could massage my back.

Marik: Can I stop?

Bakura: No! Next review is from Roxie-fearlessstorm, oh joy:

Heya! Im back and better than ever so here are my dares

Seto: go out on a date with one your fangirls

Ryou: heres some cremé puffs

Everyone: go 2 the fair

Seto: then take her on one of the rides

Atem: are you gay

Yugi: heres some more duel monsters cards

Joey: you are second class

Ishizu: you're my favorite female character how are you so awesome and howdoes it feel to have a crazy brother

Fluffy: give Ryou a kiss

Seto: be nice to joey for two chapters and I wont send my fangirls and boysafter you they like me because im an ** like you and I always screw the rules,like a boss

Duke: can you sgn my arm

Atem: can I have the winged dragon of raw please if I do then I will have allof mariks deck from battle city

Thats all from me til next time :-) 3 :-) peace

Seto: Um, Fluffy, wanna go on a date with me?

Fluffy: I'm not a fangirl of yours Seto. I'm an obvious Ryou fangirl.

Seto: It was worth a shot. *Picks random fangirl out of the hall of fangirls, named Jade* You.

Jade: No. Freaking. WAY! I'm going on a date with Seto Kaiba! *Clings to Seto's arm*

Malik: Have fun!

Seto: Shut up! *Goes on date*

Ryou: Mm, I love cream puffs! Want one Fluffy?

Fluffy: *Blush* Um, sure. Now lets all go to the fair!

Marik: Yeah!

Seto: What rides do you like?

Jade: Lets go on the Ferris Wheel, we can be all alone in our own little cart.

Seto: Sigh, ok. Anyone else going on the Ferris Wheel?

Fluffy: Um, R-Ryou? Do, you…um-

Ryou: *Chuckles* Yes, I'll go on the Ferris Wheel with you.

Fluffy: Yeah! Lets go!

Atem: No, I'm not gay! Yugi go on the Ferris Wheel with me! *Grabs Yugi's hand and runs*

Yugi: *Calls out* Thanks for the cards!

Joey: Hurtful!

Ishizu: Thanks, my awesomeness comes naturally. And, all brothers are crazy, so it's like having a normal brother with severe ADHD.

Fluffy: *At top of Ferris Wheel* So romantic, a kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel! *Kisses Ryou*

Ryou: *Wraps arm around me*

Fluffy: *Blush*

Seto: Oh, great. Fanboys? Weird.

Duke: Sure. *Signs Roxie's arm*

Atem: No, you can't. I don't want Marik's deck, I beat it, so the cards are of no use to me.

Fluffy: Peace! Next review is from IhaveapetpandanamedBojo…again:

Holy cheesecake I have a cold too! And I still get to play volleyballtomorrow! :( oh, and here are some truths since you don't really get any:

Tristan: would you ever consider dating Tea?

Tea: would you ever consider dating Tristan?

Bakura: Would you ever want to glomp Fluffy?

Ryou: Do you love Fluffy?

Yami: do you hate being the Pharaoh?

Yugi: do you think that having a 'yami' inside of you is pretty gay?

Joey: do you hate your sister?

Haha hope you enjoy them! Especially ryou's ;) GO RYOU FANGIRLS!

P.S. my Yami Kat says hi.

Kat: hi.

Fluffy: Ooh, I love cheesecake!

Tristan: No, she is not Serenity!

Tea: He's not Yugi, but he could be my second future sex slave.

Bakura: Maybe.

Fluffy: *Holds arms out* Hug?

Bakura: Do you want to get crushed?

Fluffy:…no.

Bakura: Then don't ask.

Fluffy: Do you love me Ryou?

Ryou: *mumbles*

Malik: What was that Limey boy?

Ryou:…yes.

Fluffy: Yes! Finally! *Glomps Ryou and kisses his cheek*

Atem: No, it's awesome being Pharaoh.

Yugi: I didn't until you put it that way!

Joey: No, I don't hate my lil' sis.

Fluffy: GO RYOU FANGIRLS! And HI! Ok, I have five left, but I'm gonna stop here, cause this is going to be like the longest chapter yet.

Ryou: You wanted to talk to me? *Bites cream puff*

Fluffy: Not really.

Ryou: Wha-

Fluffy: *HeeHee, I start making out with Ryou*

Marik: Cover the eyes of the little ones!

*Eyes of Mokuba, Noah, Mana, and Yugi*

Yugi: I'm not a little kid Joey!

Joey: You mean you're not a baby panda?

Yugi: No!

Atem: Damn you're good!

Marik: Can I stop doing what you want me to now?

Bakura: One more thing.

Marik: Wha-

Bakura: *Starts making out with Marik*

Malik: Hey! Get your hands off him!

Bakura: Make me!

*Bakura and Malik start fighting, not with words, physically*

Mai: You must feel special having two guys fighting for you. That's any girl, or gay guys, dream.

Marik: Yeah, it is pretty cool. But now I'm so conflicted! Who do I go with?

Fluffy: *Stops kissing Ryou* I have an idea. *Whispers into Marik's ear*

Marik: Gasp…That's kind of weird!

Fluffy: No, it's called fetishipping.

Marik: Again with the shipping's!

Fluffy: I just told you what it was!

Marik: Oh, yeah. *Runs over to break up the fight*

Malik: Marik, I was just about to win you!

Bakura: In your dreams you spiky haired freak, he's mine now!

Marik: We could be a couple of three!

Bakura: What?

Marik: Me, you, and Malik can date together. Like sister wives, only with dudes.

Malik: That weird.

Marik: It's either that, or neither of you get me.

Bakura/Malik: But…

Marik: One or the other.

Malik: Sigh, anything for my Hikari. I'm willing to do it I guess.

Bakura: Grr, why am I agreeing with this?

Marik: *kisses Bakura* Because you love me.

Bakura: True.

Malik: Share.

Marik: *kisses Malik* Be nice.

Joey: That relationship isn't going to end well.

Fluffy: Part three, coming soon. If I already did your review within these two chapters, can you please not send in another? It'll give me a chance to catch up. After next chapter, you can review me again though. Also, after next chapter, it will be a themed review chapter. After next chapter its going to be a Halloween chapter. Just to let you know ahead of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryou: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or the characters.

Fluffy:…

Ryou: Fluffy? Fluffy? FLUFFY?

Fluffy: Hm…Oh, sorry. *Pulls takes head phones off of ears* Any way, I should be able to do the rest of the reviews for today. And, I wanna say hi to my new friend! I'm not sure when she will see this, but, HI CRYSTAL MOON PRINCESS! Our first review is from SuperSayinLv9000:

Yeah cookie! Anyway, he we go for round 2!

Seto: Make the Mokuba Mobile

Ryou: Place nail bomb under the mobile after Seto finishes it. (hands himradio transever)

Maboka: Get in the Mobile and drive it, oh say, 6 miles.

Pharoh: (hands remote) When Mokuba is 6 miles out, change the TV chanal toBBCA. (134 for Dish Network)

Yugi: Use Tea's intestines as a jump rope.

Tea: Sing End of the World as we know it by REM without missing a beat.

Maximillion: Have a Ham Sub from Subway

Tristion: T bag Tea after Yugi takes out her intestial trackt.

Joey: Don't say nyeh at all!

Fluffy: Make Ryou a sandwhich.

Bakura: Go have a blast in the Vally of the Kings!

Keith: insted of saying "in America" say "In Canada!"

Mai: Whip Tea with her own spinal cord.

Everyone: Besides Tea, who do you hate most (cannot use the ones from lasttime!)

Everyone: Least Favorite monster in the children's card game.

Seto: Fine, I was avoiding certain destruction with Mokuba crashing and running people over. But, now I have no choice. *Pays for the MokubaMobile to be constructed*

Ryou: Oh bugger a bomb! *Chucks the bomb to who-knows-where*

Fluffy: That was suppose to go under the car.

Ryou:…Oh right, sorry.

Mokuba: To the MokubaMobile! VROOM!

Atem: Wait, what TV? What channel are we on now? WE HAVE BRIGHTHOUSE!

Fluffy:…O…K?

Yugi: Um…EW! *Rips Tea's intestines out* This is so not super special awesome!

Tea: It's *Dead*

Pegasus: Oooooh! A sub! Fabulous!

Tristan: But…she's dead.

Fluffy: DO IT!

Tristan: OK! *T bags Tea's dead body* Ugh, voice! Give me the strength to get over this!

Joey: Nyeh? I don't say nyeh! Nyeh!

Ryou: You're saying it now.

Joey: Nyeh? No I'm not. Nyeeeeeee-

Fluffy: *Duck tapes Joey's mouth shut* The magical power of duck tape! What KIND of sandwich?

Ryou: Um…peanut butter?

Fluffy: Okkie doke!

*10 minutes later*

Fluffy: Here!

Ryou: That's a lot of peanut butter.

Fluffy: Sorry, I like mine with a lot.

Bakura: With pleasure! *Runs off towards the valley of the kings*

Keith: Who ever said I say 'in America'? In America…um-In Canada.

Mai: What is it with you and Tea's internal organs? *Whips Tea with her own spinal cord* You have got some serious problems.

Bakura: Cascada, I bloody hate pop artists.

Fluffy: *Slaps Bakura* HOW COULD YOU HATE CASCADA? SHE IS THE BEST EVA!

Bakura: I'm sorry!

Fluffy: Ok! Right now, I'm really peeving over Mickey Mouse. My baby sister friggin' loves Mickey Mouse and that's all she watches on TV. Kinda getting sick of him.

Yugi: Edward Cullen.

Atem: Barney.

Joey: Kaiba.

Seto: Noah.

Noah: Lector.

Mokuba: Charmander!

Ryou: Ashton Kutcher.

Fluffy: Why?

Ryou: I find him annoying.

Mahad/Mana/Ishizu/Marik/Melvin…the rest of the group: Justin Bieber.

Seto: Exodia.

Atem: Only cause I whooped your ass with it!

Seto: Shut up!

Yugi/Atem: Kuriboh.

Fluffy: Slot Machine. Its just stupid!

Ryou: Um…Mystic Tomato.

Bakura: Slifer…I can still feel the burn!

Mahad: Children's card game?

Mana: *Shrugs*

Pegasus: I love them all! After all, I created every single one of them.

Keith: Red Eyes.

Joey: For once, I'm with Kaiba on this.

Marik: The gummy bears.

Odion: *Gasp!* The winged dragon of ra!

Marik: *Gasp!* Bastard! Take it back!

Odion: You take it back!

Melvin: Any card that's not mine.

Ishizu: Any card that my predictions are wrong about.

Mai: Time Wizard.

Tristan: I don't play the game at all during the season! But Zach and Cody bicker about who's better all the time. It drives me crazy!

Mokuba: Me either…minus the Zach and Cody part.

Noah: Any GX or 5D's cards.

Fluffy: I think that's everyone. Next review is from Cybran09:

Teammecha:*Laughs* fanastic.

Sorry for making do that dare yugi but there a board technique called 10-80 ilooked it up.*gives yugi a mars bar*.

Ryou you do realise el manana what i made you sing to was a romance song?

Bakura how many times do you try and get marik out of the closet per day?

*Gives atem a bassereth-kassa (a qunari key hole sword)* enjoy it as you sangclint eastwood...you didn't have to do 2D's parts

*gives melvin a list of my enemies* hug them for me

seto: give your blue eyes white dragon and allow to use it whenever i like*laughs*

Everyone is invited to plastic beach...courtesy of Murdoc Niccals!

Yugi: Ooh! Candy!

Fluffy: If you haven't already noticed, the Yugioh cast loves candy. I love Brownies and Chocolate Chip Cookies!

Ryou: I kinda figured it was.

Bakura: I've tried a record time of seventeen. But, now I know he's gay. We're dating you know?

Malik: Ahem!

Bakura: And Malik is dating him too.

Atem: You translated, but I still have no idea what this is.

Malik: Gladly, be back in a while. *Leaves*

Seto: Nooooooooo!

Fluffy: Do it!

Seto: Ok! Ok! *Gives away Blue Eyes*

Joey: Are you crying rich-boy?

Seto: *Sniff* No! Shut u~p!

Fluffy: *Gasp* I love the beach!

Ryou: You hate the beach.

Fluffy: Oh, right.

Ryou: The next review is from livvykitty:

U MISSED MY REVIEW! *sob* Oh well.

Seto: Im gonna be nice to you. Here's the key to true power. *hands key*

Mokuba: *Hugs* UR SO EFFING GLOMPABLE!

Tea: DIE!

Marik: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG?

Yugi: Can u and Atem take care of the demon rubber duckies fore me? Thanks!

Tristan: Can ur voice REALLY give you super strength?

Bakura: Ill grant you one request. And... I hav a confession... I love-

Kish: Hey Kitty Cat, how u been?

me: KISH!

Kish: *kisses me* Thanks for the kiss, Pretty Kitty!

Me: SHUT UP! I can take you stalking me. Sexual harrasment is no problem. Butwhen you call me KITTY CAT OR ANY VARRIANT OF IT, IT CROSSES THE ** LINE! I'MGONNA KILL YOU!

Kish: Sorry Kitty Cat, but i gotta run! *teleports off*

Me: DAMN YOUR TELEPORTATION! DAMN IT TO HELL!

Kish: *pops out of nowhere* Oh, and i hav a present for you! *throws baradesof bombs* See ya later Kitten!

Me: DAMN. *boom* YOU. *boom* KIIIIIIIIIIISH! *boom boom boom*

Fluffy: Sorry!

Seto: *Gasp* Where does it lead? *Door appears* Ooh! *Opens door with key* There's nothing in here! Damn!

Mokuba: You're crushing me!

Fluffy: She already is. Yeah!

Marik: Um…sure? Gah! You're crushing me!

Yugi: Gasp…Atem, they've returned!

Atem: Shit! Not again! *Pulls out invisible finger gun*

Tristan: Of course! Didn't you see the way I punched out that rolling boulder?

Bakura: ? Anyway…next review is from sailorblaze:

I thought that I should do a few truths/dares of my own.

Truth:

Bakura: Why have you never gotten a haircut? Seriously, why?

Tea: What do you like better, Yami or Friendship?

Dare:

Bakura: Sing 'Remains of the Day' from Corpse Bride.

Kaiba and Joey: Swap Places for a day.

Marik: Wear Lady Gaga's Meat Dress and sing 'Perform This Way'.

Keep it up! :)

Bakura: Ask Ryou, not me.

Tea:…

Fluffy: She's still dead. But I'm sure she would say friendship.

Bakura: Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheerLeastles of you who still got an earI'll tell you a story make a skeleton cryOf our own jubiliciously lovely corpse brideBONE BOYSDie, die we all pass awayBut don't wear a frown cuz it's really okayAnd you might try 'n' hideAnd you might try 'n' prayBut we all end up the remains of the dayYeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeahBONEJANGLESWell our girl is a beauty known for miles aroundWhen a mysterious stranger came into townHe's plenty good lookin', but down on his cashAnd our poor little baby, she fell hard and fastWhen her daddy said no, she just couldn't copeSo our lovers came up with a plan to elopeBONE BOYSDie, die we all pass awayBut don't wear a frown cuz it's really okayAnd you might try 'n' hideAnd you might try 'n' prayBut we all end up the remains of the dayYeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah(instrumental)BONEJANGLESSo they conjured up a plan to meet late at nightThey told not a soul, kept the whole thing tightNow her mother's wedding dress fit like a gloveYou don't need much when you're really in loveExcept for a few things, or so I'm toldLike the family jewls and a sachel of goldThen next to the grave yard by the old oak treeOn a dark foggy night at a quarter to threeShe was ready to go, but where was heBONE BOYSAnd then?BONEJANGLESShe waitedBONE BOYSAnd then?BONEJANGLESThere in the shadows, was it the man?BONE BOYSAnd then?BONEJANGLESHet little heart beat so loudBONEBOYSAnd then?BONEJANGLESAnd then baby, everything went blackNow when she opened her eyes she was dead as dustHer jewls were missin' and her heart was bustSo she made a vow lyin' under that treeThat she'd wait for her true love to come set her freeAlways waiting for someone to ask for her handWhen out of the blue comes this groovy young manWho vows forever to be by her sideAnd that's the story of our own corpse bride

Seto: So I just act like a mutt all day. *Evilly smirks in Joeys direction*

Joey: *Glares* So I just have to act like an ass hole CEO with lots of money and where a floaty coat? Sounds easy enough.

Marik: *Comes out in meat dress* It's like a dream come true!

I'm so completely originalMy new look is all the rageI'll wrap my small intestines 'round my neckAnd set fire to myself on stageI'll wear a porcupine on my headOn a W-H-I-MAnd for no reason now I'll sing in FrenchExcusez-moi, Qui a pété? (Who cut the cheese?)Got my straight jacket today, it's made of gold laméNo, not because I'm crazy - I perform this wayI strap prime rib to my feet, cover myself with raw meatI'll bet you've never seen a skirt steak worn this wayDon't be offended when you seeMy latest pop monstrosityI'm strange, weird, shocking, odd, bizarreI'm Frankenstein, I'm AvatarThere's nothing too embarrassingI'll honestly do anythingBut wear white after Labor Day'Cause baby, I perform this wayHope you won't think it's cliché if I go nude todayDon't call the cops now, baby, I perform this wayNo reason I should regret all the attention I getI'm not completely crazy, I perform this way, yeahFluffy: You gotta love Weird Al Yankovic! And don't worry, I will keep it up! Next review is from Miss Author:

Hello, peoples! Ms. A here to dare you all!

Yugi: I want a date. Come to this address 7:30 and ask about Mystie. Ill bethe sexy blonde in the silver dress. ;)

Tea: eh, dont hate u. Have a cookie

Seto & Mokuba: I FUDGING HATE YOU! Die die die die die die DIE!

Rest: me no know you... Let it rain candeh! (candy falls from sky.) K, i done.C u 7, Yugi. Toodle oo!

Yugi: Um…ok. See ya then, sexy blonde in silver dress.

Fluffy: *Chucks cookie at Tea's dead body*

Seto/Mokuba: *Dead*

Fluffy: Aw! I liked those two! They actually get better truths and dares then Tea. And now, they're DEAD!

Marik: Holy frig' it's a miracle!

Fluffy: Where are the Brownies and Chocolate Chip Cookies? Me gusta comer la galletas! *Spanish for I like to eat cookies!*

Ryou: Want me to make you some? I'm a good cook.

Fluffy: Uh, sure. Ok, another review from SuperSayinLv9000:

..Show!

Truths:

Maxamillion: I'm just gonna call you Max from now on, anyway, do you like Mai?(rnadom question is random)

Mai: Did you steal my Harpies? Seriously?

Seto: Can you sing Tweeter and the Monkey Man by the Travaling Willburrys? Ifso, do it!

Dares:

-hands everyone instaments-

All: Play the fallowing songs.

Runaway - Travaling Willburrys

Spirit - V6 (warning, it's japanese)

Ryou: Sing "This one goes out to the one I love" by REM to Tea... (EVIL GNOMEIS EVIL!)

Seto: Everyone's right, you do need to get laid... -throws Seto and all femalecharacters in the cast into unescapeable motel room- Enjoy.

Mokuba: -places infront of Obalisk proof glass window- Poor bastered's gonalearn someday...

Triston and Joey: -hands them French rapiers- Deul with yours, not your cards.

Fluffy: Sorry bout makeing Ryou do that... Have some creampuffs. Ryou can nothave any. AGAIN, EVIL GNOME IS EVIL!

Max: Burn the Witch! -poofs him to land of Left 4 Dead and all he has is amalatov and a skankly clad, platinum haired girl with razor sharp claws infront of her, this young lady is what is known as a Witch.- Or you can do whatI think your going to do...

Gnome (my Persona/Yami): get your mind out of the gutter!

Phil (me): well excuse this refrence!

Gnome: you do realize Fluffy is gonna kill you know?

Phil: Pssh. -pulls out Draining Sheild-

Gnome: Dick move man...

Pegasus: No! She doesn't have the exploding feature like my wife did. She was such a charmer!

Mai: N~o? *Runs*

Seto: No!

Fluffy: DO IT!

Seto: NO! *Bursts into flames* AHHHHHHHH!

Fluffy: Sorry about Seto, have another magical cookie! *I'm gonna go to bed now and continue tomorrow! Night!*

Fluffy: *Big breath* HEY EVERYBODY WAKE UP!

Bakura: No…five more minutes.

Marik: I'm with Kitty.

Bakura: I'd kill you if I wasn't so tired.

Fluffy: I can't do these dares and truths by myself!

Atem: *Face in pillow* Sure you can.

Fluffy: Y'all better get up, or no candy on Halloween!

*Everyone wakes up*

Fluffy: That's what I thought. Anyways starting where we left off.

Ryou: Microphone?

Fluffy: I don't know. I got the piano! Yeah!

Bakura: Bass? Really?

Atem: I got piano too. Why?

Fluffy: Because I'm the one typing!

Joey: Guitar.

Marik: Ha, me and Malik's electric guitars so beat your acoustic guitars butt!

Seto: Drums…nice.

Mokuba: Me and Noah have tambourines!

Noah: Yeah…what fun.

Pegasus: Ooh, the triangle! Fabulous!

Mahad: My king…what is this?

Atem: Um…

Fluffy: Turn tables. Scratch those records Egypt man!

Yugi: I guess I'm singing too.

Mai: I have bass too.

Mana: Master Mahad! What is this?

Pegasus: Ooh! You play triangle with me!

Duke: I've got my pimping background music.

Ishizu: Flute? I doubt this will be used.

Fluffy: I will play piano and sing! Ok, lets begin!

*Everyone begins playing*

Yugi: As I walk along I wonderWhat went wrong with our loveA love that was so strong

Ryou: And as I still walk onI think of the things we done togetherWhile our hearts were young

Fluffy: I'm a-walkin' in the rainTears are fallin' and I feel the painWishin' you were here by meTo end this misery

Yugi/Ryou/Fluffy: And I wonderI wa-wa-wa-wa-wonderWhyA-wa-wa-wa-wa-why she ran awayAnd I wonder where she will stayMy little runawayA-run-run-run-run-runaway

Fluffy: Next!

Yugi: Kimi no tame ni kimi no subete gaKono sekai o hashittekuWasurenai de donna toki demoTaisetsu na no wa SPIRITDare ni demo kitto aruMae ni fumidasenai kotoAkirame ya uuwake ga warui kuse ni natteruHirakikaketa tobira noNobu ni te o kaketa no naraOsoreru koto wa nai hora hikari ga sasu yoKokoro no mama kanjinagara shinjinagaraMoyashiteku jounetsu na shin no tsuyosaMachigai na hazu ga naiKimi no tame ni kimi no subete gaKono sekai o hashirukaraIkusen no yoru ni matagatteKyou to ashita ga umareru

Ryou: Kanau yume mo kanawanu yume moKakegaenonai mono da yoWasurenai de donna toki demoTaisetsu na no wa SPIRITItsuka todoku sorezore no mirai de kittoWaraouKuzurekaketa kokoro gaKimi o okubyou ni shite moTomadou koto wa nai tada mae ni susumouNagareru mama nejire mo sezu magari mo sezuMassugu na ikikata wo tsuranuku no waMuzukashii koto dakedo

Fluffy: Kimi no tame ni, kimi no omoi gaZenryoku o tsukusu no naraHitotsubu no namida no kakera waMugendai no tane ni naruMatohazure na esorakoto demoMune o hari egakeba iiNakusanaide nani ga okitemoTaisetsu na no wa SPIRIT(taisetsu na no wa SPIRIT) Kimi no tame ni kimi no subete gaKono sekai o hashirukaraIkusen no yoru ni matagatteKyou to ashita ga umareruKimi ga erabi kimi ga ayundaSono michi o koukaisurunaDonna tadashi kotae yori moTaisetsu na no wa SPIRIT

Yugi/Ryou/Fluffy: Itsuka todoku sorezore no mirai de kittoWaraou

Fluffy: Yugi, I don't know why, but I've always pictured you speaking Japanese.

Yugi: Ok?

Ryou: Her dead body?

Fluffy: Sorry Ry'.

Ryou: Sigh…

This one goes out to the one I loveThis one goes out to the one I've left behindA simple prop to occupy my timeThis one goes out to the one I loveFire (she's comin' down on her own, now)This one goes out to the one I loveThis one goes out to the one I've left behindAnother prop has occupied my timeThis one goes out to the one I love

Seto: Noooo! *Goes into inescapable motel room with Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, Tea, Mana, and me*

Fluffy: Wait, I'm not a character! I have a fic to host! *Escapes* I can screw the rules too Seto!

Mokuba: Learn what?

Tristan: You got any idea what that is?

Joey: Nooope!

Fluffy: It's ok. She dead. Cream puffs…I like them, but I like Brownies and Chocolate Chip Cookies more. *Wink, wink!*

*With Pegasus*

Pegasus: Eviilll! Witch! Witch! *Shank, shank!*

*Back with me*

Fluffy: I don't kill people…Florence, you gotta look out for her. But, I just might kill someone. I got my first flamer! On 'Do You Like Me' and I'm blaming Bakura!

Bakura: Why?

Fluffy: Cause you were all OC. One of my nice reviewers compared you to Barney.

Bakura: sailorblaze! Ugh, anyway, next review is from Cherry Red Love:

-jumping up and down and totally freaking out- omgomgomgomgomgomg BAKURAKISSED ME! AND YUGI GLOMPED ME! thank you! you really just made my day cuzschool is majorly sucking XP anywayz time for DARES!:

Bakura: break up with Marik. sorry i'm only into couples not threesomes and iheart Bronzeshipping.

Seto and Joey: i know that i gave you the coupon and all Joey but please makethis gal's dream come true and make me some Puppyshipping (didn't you havedream sex with Seto in series? so what's going to stop you now?)

Seto: (again cuz i like picking on you) i dare you to ask Mokuba if you knowswhat the "talk" is, and if he doesn't give him the talk.

Fluffy: since you're so like SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! I'll give you somethingreally awesome! I dare you to watch the entire Hetalia: Axis Power series thengive your feed back (each episode is like 5 minutes so like it'll be way easyto finish)

TRUTHS:

Ryou: would you like to become one with Fluffy or Mother Russia?

Bakura: you become one with me, da?

Bakura: But…Sigh. Fine. I have no other choice.

Malik: Sorry 'Kura.

Bakura: Whatever! *Huff*

Seto: I have a solution for that problem. Read 'I Don't Dance' a puppyshipping story Fluffy wrote.

Fluffy: Hee, I like that one! It's funny.

Mokuba: No, our step father never gave me the talk.

Seto: Ok, well Mokuba, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-

*Half hour later*

Mokuba: Um-I…Bleh!

Seto: Ew! Mokuba, you got sick all over me!

Fluffy: Not a big fan, but its not bad.

Ryou: Um, Fluffy?

Bakura: What does 'become one' with mean anyway?

Fluffy: I have no idea 'Kura. Gasp…I finally finished! Halloween chapter is next!

Yugi: What's your costume gonna be?

Fluffy: Surprise!

Odion: I'm gonna be a gummy bear!

Fluffy: You're gonna be whatever the readers want you to be! Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween Special!

Marik: *Sleeping*

*BANG*

Marik: *Wakes up and looks around* What the frig was that? Sweet mama jamma! An Egyptian! I'm back in Egypt! I'm free from that cursed place!

Fluffy: Um, not really Marik. It's just me.

Marik: What? *See's everyone else* What the frig is going on then?

Yugi: The Halloween special!

Fluffy: Yup, I'm just in my costume. I'm gonna be an Egyptian! Oh, and sorry I took so long to update. Ya know…School and stuff.

Marik: Then what was that bang?

Seto: Mokuba crashed the MokubaMobile again.

Marik:…Oh…

Ryou: Anyway, Fluffy does not own Yugioh or any of us…But she does own an RP Facebook account under the name Florence Rykura Bakura….What the bloody hell is Rykura?

Fluffy: What everyone calls me on there. It's my own little combo of Ryou and Bakura. It's a pretty interesting combo, that involves lots of pervyness a Neko-Cat Ears!

Bakura: I better not have Bloody cat ears!

Fluffy: You don't, don't worry! Lets get this started! First is from dr-fanmai-lover:

youer-back-now-the-hellowne-cahpter-atm-as-opitmissperime&kaba-as-magtrion-of-terasnfomers-gaeration-one

saernrity-jeam&terstin-iscptorgadait

dauke-as-g.i-joe-dauke

mai&isshizu-as-i-daerime-jeannie

Atem: *Dressed up as Optimist Prime* What is it with this guy and Transformers?

Seto: *Dressed up as Megatron* I don't know!

Serenity: *Dressed as Jeam* …

Tristan: No! Not Iscptorgadait! *Dressed as…That* Nooo!

Duke: Everyone wants a G.I. Duke doll.

Mai: He's obviously obsessed with me being a genie too.

Ishizu: I predicted this would happen! *Crosses arms over her chest*

Marik: Ok then…Next one is from ImmortalAngel92:

Zara: So Angel has an extra special dare for Yugi, Ryou and Fluffy.

Angel: Just don't tell Tara or she'll strangle me.

Zara: Doulbe dtae. *grins evilly*

Angel: And dispite what Zara just said it is not my idea, but I did come upwith where the date should be. At the Halloween Ball thrown every year atLarnach's Castle!

Zara: Yugi has to dress up Vampire, Angel is going as a Fairy and Fluffy getsto choose her costume and Ryou's.

Angel: And while we're gone, Kaiba has to take Mokuba trick or treating and isnot allowed to stop bhim form eating his candy.

Zara: Kaiba has to dress as Edward Cullen and Mokuba has to dress as PrincessAdina.

Angel: That's alittle mean Zara.

Zara: I don't care!

Fluffy: That sounds like fun! Ryou, me and you are going as Nekos!

Ryou: Cats?

Fluffy: No, we will just wear cat ears and tail, with mascara whiskers!

Ryou:…Cats?

Fluffy: Yeah…

Yugi: *Dressed as a Vampire* Well, this is better then a Transformer I guess.

Atem: Shut up Yugi!

Seto: *Dressed as Edward* Why must I be the one tortured in all these different costumes?

Fluffy: *Shrug* I don't know. Let's go guys! *Grabs Ryou and Yugi's hand and drags them away* Malik, you're in charge while I'm gone!

Pegasus: Oh snap!

Bakura: Why him?

Malik: Silence mind slaves! Now, kitty read the next review!

Bakura: Guh, fine. Then next review is from-

Mokuba: Wait!

Bakura: What do you want Adina?

Mokuba: Big bro, why did you make me a girl?

Seto: It was either that or a gay prince. Haven't we been over this?

Bakura: Anyway, next review is from SuperSayinLv9000:

Gnome: -sneaks onto Phil's laptop- Hehehehe, my turn. Mai, be glad Phl isn'there he'd kill you. You can thank me later, anyway, Evil Gnome has some daresfor you and a few thruths.

THRUTHS!

Ryou: Do you hate Orcas?

Fluffy: Does Phil really have serious issues? Of so, just ask him to explainlater.

Mai: Phil did have a Harpie deck and it disappered. Did you steal it?

Max: whats with you and explodeing chicks?

Seto: Did you do as Phil asked in the unescapable room, or do I need to askFluff to send you to Fan Girl Dimension?

DARES!

Tea: Since Phil killed you and had your body completly torn to shreds...-pushes her, Yami, and Yugi into unexcapeable room- ENJOY!

Ryou: Go bald.

Fluff: make a voodoo doll of _ (least favorite cast member other then Tea)

Max: MAKE A GNOME BASED CARD! YOUR GNOME GOD DEMANDS IT! Or shall I set the Witch on you?

Seto: I'm feeling kind. -hands him all the Red Rose Cards and White Rose Cardsfro YGO: Duelist of the Roses- You know what to do Kaiba-boy.

Bakura: All your gold, now. At my feet.

Florence: Be nice to someone for once.

Everyone else: YOUR GNOME GOD DEMANDS CRANBERRY JUICE! YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TOBRING ME 5,009 CUBIC LITERS OF SAID JUICE!

Phil: -gets up to see Gnome- Noooooooooo!

Gnome: Also, Joey and Tristan, you two get halberds and kill each other!

Phil: Jerk.

Gnome: You'd rather Shadow Phil did this?

Phil: Treat acknowledged.

Fluffy: Oh, sneaky, sneaky little gnome!

Ryou: *Shudders* Ew! Yes, they're gross! *Sticks out tongue*

Mai: No~o! *Runs*

Pegasus: I don't know. They amuse me I guess.

Seto: Um, yes. Me and Mana got our freak on…

Mana: We did what?

Mahad: I think it means to have sex young one.

Mana: What? We did no such thing!

Seto: Sshhhh! *Gets sent to the FanGirl dimension*

Yugi: You bastard! *Gets pushed into the room*

Yami: I'm fine with Yugi, it's Tea who will get in the way. *Gets pushed in room*

Tea: It's a dream come true! Thank you friendship! *Gets pu- YOU KNOW!*

Fluffy/Ryou: What?

Bakura: *Smirks* I'll do it. *Pulls out razor*

Ryou: EEP! *Runs away, while Bakura chases him*

*Ten minutes later*

Ryou: *Crying and looking at his bald head in the mirror* I don't look good bald!

Fluffy: Hm…Sorry Ishizu, I think of you as just a filler character. *Makes VooDoo doll of Ishizu*

Ishizu: *Prancing around like a gay fairy* I like pudding and unicorns!

Marik: Me too!

Pegasus: No! Not a gnome based card! Do you know what that will do for my business? *Makes gnome based card* *Crying* It's the worst selling card pack on the market! Right behind the syncro monsters!

Fluffy: *Opens door to FanGirl dimension* Kaiba! Catch! *Throws card at Seto, who is being torn apart limb by limb by FanGirls*

Bakura: Hell no!

Fluffy: DO IT!

Bakura: But-

Fluffy: Now!

Bakura: Guh…Fine! *Puts all his gold by gnomes feet*

Mai: Ok, you all heard him! All the unimportant characters that he left out, come with me to find the cranberry juice! *They all set off and fulfill their mission with five minutes left to spare.*

Joey: Alright, the next review is from livvykitty:

My... my demon rubber ducks... *glares at Atem* YOU WILL PAY! *skin pales,eyes and lips become blood-red, her hair becomes black with silver streaks andblack angel wings sprout from her back, shredding her clothes revealing theclothes under it (a black dress with an open back, flowing to her knees and anetted legging)*

Hidan: *hides* not her...don't let it be her...

Tobi: *growls* Shi no musume, Kuroi no Hikari (daughter of the death, blacklight)

Kuroi: indeed *dark chuckle*

Dares

Atem: Listen to Justin Beaver and give the throne of Egypt to Bakura. Then youmust kill your hikari and not tell him it was a dare.

Seto: The reason you don't have power is that it was the Key of Misery youposessed. Listen to Nyan Cat until it's stuck in your head permanetly.

Marik: Kill your yami, Tea and then yourself.

Bakura: I am the most powerful demon in existance. I have a deal for you.*smirks* To gain my alleigence, you must bring Kitty out of the depths of herdespair and give me a body. If you fail, Kitty will die and I shall tortureyou for a million moons. If you suceed, I will become your loyal servant andgrant you immortality. She sleeps far within herself because of death. Reachout to her. Good bye.

*Kuroi is gone, Kitty's body is just an empty shell*

~In a dark place~

Kitty: *crying silently and takes out a knife* I might as well end it here...

Yami: Then-then what the hell did you want me and Yugi to do with the demon ducks? Wait…No! Not Justin Beaver! He's worse then Justin Bieber! *Listens to it* Guh…I-I will n-never be th-the same again-n! Bakura, you take the thrown while I try and get over this…

Bakura: *Smirks and sits in the thrown* Anything to help the former king get over his problems.

Yami: Yugi, can you come here for a sec?

Yugi: Yeah?

Yami: *Shoots Yugi in the head*

Yugi: GAH! WHAT THE HELL?

Yami: Sorry.

Yugi: *Dies*

Seto: Why am I hated?

Fluffy: Cause you're a real ass! *Plays Nyan cat over and over until Seto starts humming along*

Seto: *Humming* Oh shit! It's in my head!

Marik: I'm fine with killing Tea, but Malik and myself? What's your problem yo? *Takes out Millennium Rod and turns it into a light saber thingy* I'm sorry Malik.

Malik: Just get it over with. I'm a cartoon so I'll be fine and come back to life in a few minutes.

Marik: *Stabs Malik*

Tea: Marik! Do-*Gets stabbed by Marik*

Marik: And now…*Points saber at self*…I can't kill myself!

Bakura: If you don't I will!

Marik: I thought you loved me! *Stabs self* XP

Bakura: What makes you think I care whether that girl kills herself? Continuing on. Next review is from Anonymous Lizard:

okay, for Bakura: My OC (it means a character someone created) thinks you'rehot. Would you please kiss her for 30 seconds? I've included info on her atthe botom.

Okay, Ryou: Because I'm evil, you have to make out with Fluffy for tenseconds.

Joey: How many dreams have you had about kissing Mai?

T'ea: Why do you like Yugi so much?

Tristan: does your voice REALLY give you super strength?

Marik: How do you feel about Bakura taking your roll as main villan?

Malik: Is there any girl in YuGiOh who you LIKE?

Yugi: make a shoutout to a SPECIFIC fangirl.

Atem: Here's a brownie.

Kaiba/Mokuba: Enjoy these Peanut Butter cookies.

Okay, my oc's name is Atsuko.

she has brown hair, and wolf ears.

her eyes are gold, and she has a :3 smile.

Her signature outfit is a teal top that cuts off at the stomach, with a tightblue mini-skirt, as well as green tennis shoes. And who could forget her brownwolf tail?

Thanks! Luffles you guys!

Bakura: I have to kiss a dog? *Kisses Atsuko for 30 seconds*

Fluffy: *Glomps Ryou, and begins making out with him*

Ryou: O.O

Joey: Um…None?

Fluffy: *Glares*

Joey: Ok! Ok! 6!

Tea: Because he's easy!

Yugi: What?

Tea: Going! Easy, going! That's what I meant! Easy going!

Yugi:…

Tristan: Yes! Didn't you see me punch out that boulder? I'm like Super Man only sexier!

Duke: Stop talking about me! You're making me sexy!

Marik: He did what? You took my role as main villain? How dare you!

Bakura: Well, we aren't together anymore…So I can torture you again!

Malik: *Glares at Bakura* Not that I know of…The only really attractive girl on this show is Ishizu and she's my sister…So…Yeah…

Yugi: Specific? Um…Mariku! From Fluffy's RP Facebook account! Hey!

Atem: Yeah! Brownie!

Fluffy: *Stares at Atem's brownie*

Seto: God I hate cute…

Fluffy: Cookies aren't cute.

Seto: *Eats cookie* Whatever.

Mokuba: But, I'm allergic to Peanut Butter!

Seto: Shut up Mokuba, don't waste the cookie!

Mokuba: But Seto-

Seto: Eat it!

Mokuba: *Eats cookie* Gahhahaha! *Has spasm on the floor*

Fluffy: Anyway…While someone takes Mokuba to the hospital, I'll read the next review. It is from sailorblaze:

Lol!

Ryou: Why haven't you gotten a haircut?

Marik and Bakura: This is Pinkie Pie. She wants to be your beeeest friend.

Bakura: Let Marik pet you.

Ryou: I don't know…Ask 4Kids!

Marik: IT'S PINKIE PIE BAKURA! FRIGGIN' PINKIE PIE!

Bakura: Do you think I care about that stupid horse?

Marik: Gasp! How dare you! I will get you back by petting you! *Pets Bakura*

Bakura: *Purrs*

Fluffy: *Giggles* You purr?

Bakura: *Glares at me* Sigh…Next review is from Cherry Red Love:

do i have to put Ryou in sex ed or something? i'll be blunt and dummmb itdown: who would you rather have sex with? Fluffy or Russia from hetalia?

I'm going to dress up as a Victorian masquerade attendie

Bakura: i dare you to dress up as a kitty! a white Persian cat!

Ryou: Don't blame me…Blame the authoress.

Fluffy: Hey! It's not my fault I'm only 13!

Ryou: I'd say Fluffy, cause I don't know much about that show.

Fluffy: *Blushes*

Bakura: *Sigh* Of course…*Dresses up as white Persian cat* Guh…

Marik: Suiting! *Pets Bakura*

Bakura: *Purrs* Stop!

Marik: I'm allowed to pet you! Next review is from Hanna The Epic:

Yay! It was because of me that love bloomed.

Odion: I'm gonna be a witch, so I can turn you into a gummybear! Here's alifetime supply of gummybears.

Bakura:HOW DARE YOU HATE CASCADA! Meany! Oh well . . I dare you to get backtogether with Marik and Melvin. :3

Ryou: Here's some more creampuffs. It's a 6 month supply!

Mana and Mahado: ^_^ I dare you to turn Yami into a frog!

Odion: I DARE you to have a date with up at my place at 5:30. We shallhave gummybears together.

Fluffy: I like brownies too! I love chocalote. .

Seto: (truth) Can I have a coat like yours? Pwease? *uses puppy-dog eyes*

PEACE OUT! Hanna has left the you very much -huh-huh!

DAT ALL FOLKS!

Odion: *Is Gummy Bear* It's a dream come true! *Jumps into life time supply of Gummy Bear* Hell yeah!

Bakura: *Smirks* Don't mind if I do! *Grabs Marik and makes out with him*

Malik: *Growls*

Ryou: *Gawks at all the cream puffs* Wow…That's so many!

Mana: But…Why would we do that? It's so mean!

Mahad: *Sigh* I'm sorry my king!

Atem: Wait- *Get's turned into from* Ribbit! *Froggy talk for dammit!*

Odion: Anything for a fellow Gummy Bear lover! *Heads out*

Fluffy: I love Chocolate! ^_^

Seto: *Stares at Puppy-Dog eyes* ….No….

Yugi: Wow, what a bitch…

Seto: *Glares at Yugi* I guess I'll read the next review. It's from yuuki rave:

hmmm, what should i write *smirks evily*...

*glares at tea and mai and serinity, and rebecca* "What?"all said *smirks[holdknifes, rope, guns, and amo behind back]*...

lets see tea, mai, serinity, and rebecca go into the basement these are yourweapons for survival, and no there are not any lights, and no you really don'twant to know what's down there..

*smirks*, mahahahahahaha!

now fluffy i'll tie you up for the rest of da' review*smirks, and covers mouthwith duck tape, and chain to a 3,000,000,000 ton block

neeeeext, is Mr. Snuggle Muffin, heeheehee,*smirks, and pulls out card* i usechange of heart on you, *smirks* and i use my extra change of heart on, dundun dun... *drum roll* Ryou! now go into the closet and have a full make outsession[don't tell em' there's a video camera in 'dare] *darkly smirking*

takes video camera, and plays it to fluffy [sorry i love making little girlssuffer]*smirks*, untie fluffy...why are you not crying...are you drooling...?

very well...ahem, *giggles, burst out into evil laughter* everone 'she'scrazyer than bakura on a bad day *sweat drop*' *stops, turns and death glares,while smirking evily*

nya, so tee hee my next victioms shall beeee,... marik and malik watch 'whenthey cry' or 'he-ga-ra-she(is how its prounced in Japanese)' then state whatyou feel, i gess you'd be scared, but i don't want you to just watch it, nothat's oh sooo boring i want you to live in the most terrifing episode, and ifyou say that your still not scared then i dare you to get on bakura's bad side

after giving him a whip, the mechine in 'when they cry' that rips off yourfinger nails, and a mechity...*dark shadows form*...*evil laughter*

next i use monster revival on mai, and serinity(rebecca and tea can just rotin h*** for all i care), mai confess to joey in front of kaiba. kaiba, whenjoey sees ya' have hurt flicker in your eyes and run away. mai laugh at howdumb they both are. joey chace after kabia, and make out with him...kaiba,tell fluffy that she needs to leave your manshion...*smirks*...meanwhileserinity is cleaning the mess of what use to be mai, too bad the ** messedwith her big brother *laughs evily*

bakura switch bodies with ryou, put a dress on and twirl around singing 'i ama pritty princess and i don't care that i read yaoi!'(secreatly i film all ofthis and poast it on youtube titles bakura frams ryou being gay! but it isbakura that's coming out of the closet.)everyone watches, ryou blushes, fluffypasses out, wakes up then laughts hystericaly..bakura plots their doom*heehee*

duke go on to the roof of fluffy's house and fall off...oh, no, your beaut...isoo am not sying the rest, face is scared whatever shall you do *rolls eyes* .tristan your gay and have had a crush on him, do you A)make him yourboyfriend, now that he cant possibly love himself *so what if im the one thatpushed him off the roof, its a small scar, barely noticable, and it'll fade,rolls eyes* or B) do you avoid him so much he ends in sucide? *i sorta amleaning towarrd the second for my fav. smirks*...BAM!... sorry she's a bitirratable she's 14, home alone, verry ill, and the doctors refuse to seeher...*glares*...well any way yuuki is my haraki im her yami, names Hana: shehas evil thoughts, yes but honstly she's scarred to death of what's aroundher, so i dare her to kiss yami(atemu) on the forehead, and i dare yugi tokiss me on the cheek...to wish us luck that we don;t end up passing out inclass agin, i mean soo much noise and fuss, the teachers are soo- dumb i so-increadably HATE ADULTS... oh, i keep on ranting, sorry, now it my cousion keito say what he wants{he is too cutely gay},

kei: yami and yugi together read a fic. rated m that is yaoi and has lots oflemon and the main pair is the 2 of you. now how do you feel?

malrik and bakura read a hurt and confort abou the two of you rated k or m youchooes but the bothe of you have to be an item durring..what do you feel?

ryou and malik read a horror/angsty fic. rated m. you 2 have to be the mainpair, how do you feel?

seto read the fanfic. called 'break the haughty' by hero beater what do youfeel? (yuuki once told him that she'd love to see kabia's face after readingit, they replyed that kaiba would probaly kill em', she laughed)...please skipthe chapter your raped it was gross, and unsettling..ugh i could only read acoulple lines, and i felt like crying...ok next...

mokuba and noah make out, but oh no kiba comes home early?

tea, and the other girls can just die in an arson, or be burried alive,everyone you choose on vote.

All Yugioh girls: AAAAAAAAAH!

Fluffy: *Wipes drool from face and giggles* Tendershipping! Kawaii!

*A few minutes later*

*Malik and Marik are running away from Bakura*

Marik: OK! OK! I'M SCARED NOW!

Malik: RUN HIKARI!

Marik: WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?

Bakura: GET THE BLOODY HELL BACK HERE!

Marik/Malik: NO!

Joey: Kaiba? Are you cryin'?

Seto: *Wipes his eyes* No! You are…Shut up! And Fluffy, get out of my mansion!

Fluffy: This is my house…

Serenity: *Cleaning up Mai guts* Ew, ew, ew, ew!

Bakura: I'm a pretty princess and I don't care that I read Yaoi…

Fluffy: *Filming also* You forgot to twirl and wear a dress!

Bakura: *Comes out in a dress, blushing* Oh my god…I'm a pretty princess and I don't care that I read Yaoi!

Ryou: *Blushes* My Yami is now humiliated…

Fluffy: *Laughing hysterically, posting the video to my YouTube account (ryoubakura98)*

Duke: No! Not my sexiness! *Falls off my roof*

Tristan: B!

Atem: *Kissed on forehead by Yuuki*

Yugi: *Kisses Hanna on the cheek* You could've asked for me to make out with you…But whatever floats your boat.

Atem: Oh my…Lemons! Run Yugi!

Yugi: On it! *Starts running*

Fluffy: Oh no you don't! *Stops them* I have the perfect one for you guys too! *Smirks* It's called 'Unnatural Bonds'! It has Puppyshipping and Tendershipping in it also, but it's mainly you two. And it has lots and lots of Lemons!

*Yugi and Atem read 'Unnatural Bonds'*

Yugi: Wait…What the f**k? I'm pregnant? But I'm a guy! How the hell does that work?

Atem: Um…Maybe I'm just that awesome?

Yugi: *Blushes and face palms* Oh my god…

Fluffy: Mkay, I have one for you guys too.

Marik: Oh joy!

Fluffy: I forget what it's called, but I remember what it's about.

*Bakura and Marik read 'the unnamed fanfic XD '*

Bakura: *Looks at Marik*

Marik: I feel depressed now…And you were smoking! That's bad kitty! Very, very bad!

Bakura: I don't smoke! It's just part of the story!

Fluffy: Hm…As for Malik and Ryou…I've never read a fanfic with you two as the main characters…Which is weird cause you two are my favorite! I'll have to look one up and read it! *Does that*

Ryou: *Stares blankly at the floor* You raped me?

Malik: According to the end, it was a game! So, technically no!

Ryou: Still…Scary…

Seto: *Reads fanfic* ….

Joey: Kaiba? *Puts hand on Seto's shoulder*

Seto: *Yelps and jumps, swatting Joey's hand away* Don't touch me! *Hides in a corner, sitting in a ball*

Joey: What was dat about?

Tristan: *Shrugs* You look like you've been raped Kaiba!

Seto: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Noah: Come here Mokie.

Mokuba: Seto, are brothers suppose to touch each other like this?

Seto: No! A father isn't suppose to touch his step-son like that either!

*Everyone stares at Seto*

Seto: Don't look at me!

Fluffy: Ok, who's in for buried alive? *Raises hand*

*Everyone else raises hand*

Fluffy: Buried alive it is!

*All Yugioh girls are buried alive*

Fluffy: Wow! That review was long and required a lot of reading! Ok, next review is from DaaarlingSheep:

Hello! Guess who wants candy? You know what, I'll just take Seto anyway, he'sbetter than candy!

Fluffy, for your epicosity of a fic you can have my entire stock of littleRyou shaped choc-chip cookies!

Tea: You must have this box of your favourite sweets in the entire world justhold it until I'm done talking.

Mokuba:*Hugs* your so cute! When you take a bite of this cookie the cookieregenerates making it the infinite cookie of

Yami: Pharoah, why are you so... Serious? Here *shoves in room that has abouncy floor, walls and ceiling* have fun in there.

Yugi- Here is a tank of rabid bats. You may use them on whoever you like butit can't be seto, or you'll explode and the rabid bats will eat yami.

Malik: I think you and the Grudge Girl would really hit it off. Here *hauntedpainting falls to the ground* you look at it for a while and she'll come sayhi.

Marik: You get to go to the haunted house in Amnesia (video game btw) and askthe brute if he'd like to come to my Halloween party.

Bakura: Grrrr... You can stand at the front door doing thegive-candy-to-small-children job BUT... You have to dress up like a girl andbe really nice.

Ryou: I know what it's like to be brittish. Have some candy from my trick ortreating box. Oh. And share it with fluffy.

Noah: I'm downloading you onto my iPod because I need company when I go trickor treating. I'LL BRING HIM BACK SOON!

Seto: You're not gonna rape me are you?

Fluffy: Last reviewer, thank you for scarring Seto for life…OMG COOKIE MIRICAL! And, does anyone know what epicosity means?…Oh wait…It means epic doesn't it? ^_^ Suck it! My fanfic is epic! XD

Tea: Ok! Now what?

Mokuba: OMG! If only I knew what kind of infinite cookie it was.

Marik: It's the infinite cookie OF! What else do you need boy?

Atem: *Flopping all over the place* Ah! Oh my- Oof! *Face plants on bouncy floor*

Yugi: *Holds rabid bats* Well then, that's no fun. I could always use them on Fluffy and get us all the hell out of here…But…*Uses bats on Tea*

Tea: *Getting attacked by rabid bats* I STILL LOVE YOU YUGI-MUFFINS!

Malik: Get out here bitch! I command you by the power of my rod!…And my Millennium Item! Hahaha!

*Grudge girl comes out of painting*

Marik: *Screams* What the hell is that?

Malik: I don't know, but she looks like fun!

Fluffy: *Hides behind Ryou* I usually love scary movies, but 'The Grudge' scares the living shit outta me! Make her go away!

Grudge: *Makes creepy Grudge noise she makes in the movie*

Fluffy: *Shrieks*

Marik: *Screams and runs away*

Bakura: Where the bloody hell are you going?

Marik: Um!…To do my dare! *Asks the brute guy to go to the party* He said yes!

Bakura: *Dressed like a women, handing out candy* Why the bloody hell do people keep dressing me up as a bloody girl?

Malik: *Chilling with the Grudge Girl* Cause you look so effeminate.

Ryou: Candy! *Eats candy*

Fluffy: Are there any 3 Musketeers in there?

Ryou: Yeah.

Fluffy: Can I have it?

Ryou: Sure.

Fluffy: Yessssssshh! *Eats candy* Chocolate!

Noah: How is this possible? How do you download me to an Ipod? *Gets downloaded*

Fluffy: I'd actually like to know…I could download all my favorite Yugioh peeps to my Ipod!…Once I get it for Christmas that is…Ok! Next review is from a new reviewer! Bienvenida! Welcome! Seto Kaiba's GF sent us:

NEW REVIEWER! PLEASE USE MY DARES!

Yugi: I dare you to admit you used to wet the bed.

Atem: I dare you to wet your pants, let Yugi diaper you, and be babied for achapter.

Bakura: I dare you to make Atem cry.

Ryou: I dare you to give me all your Halloween candy.

Seto: I dare you not to make fun of Baby Atem.

Mokuba: I dare you to glomp me.

Pegasus: I dare you to give me your Toon Dark Magician Girl.

Ishizu: I dare you to tell me my future.

Malik: I dare you to hug me.

Marik: I dare you to eat this cookie.

Fluffy: I dare you to make fun of Baby Atem.

Yugi: *Blushes* I never have!

Fluffy: Yugi, just say you have so we can get on with the rest of the dares.

Yugi: Sigh…I used to wet the bed…

Atem: I have to wet myself? *Wets self* Now come and change me Yugi. *Winks*

Yugi: God you're such a slut.

Atem: Yeah, well…You're changing my ass bitch!

Bakura: *Smirks* Gladly! *Takes Atem's Millennium Puzzle*

Atem: Hey! That's mine! *Cries* Give it back!

Bakura: That was way to easy. *Throws Millennium Puzzle back to Atem* Here! You big baby!

Atem: Yay!

Ryou: *Looks at box of candy* But…I just got it! *Hands over candy* Here!

Seto: …Damn…

Mokuba: Ok! *Glomps* ^_^

Pegasus: No! She's my beauty! My most prized possession! My pride and joy! My-

Fluffy: Just make another!

Pegasus: Ok yeah…*Gives up card*

Ishizu: I see…You will read this chapter and say 'What the hell took so long?'

Malik: *Holds out arms* Hug? *Smirks and hugs* Why the f**k didn't you die?

Marik: No! Not the cookie! Anything but that!…Wait a minute…*Eats cookie* Hooray!

Fluffy: Haha! Look at you! You're in a diaper! *Laughs hysterically, pointing* *Wiped tears from face* Ah…Ok, next review is from dr-fanmai-lover:

hhm dare-reccba-to-go-japordy&loose

Jeopardy dude: I'm sorry Mrs. Hawkins. You're lost.

Rebecca: I'll be seeing you all in hell!

Fluffy: Ok! Next review is from-Oh! Hey! I finally finished!…A month late…But hey! At least I finally got back to it XD

Ryou: True.

Fluffy: So, anyways…Until next time! *Feels hand on her shoulder, turns to see the Grudge Girl staring at her* *Shrieks* Get the bloody hell away from me you psycho bitch!

Please review! I promise I won't put the next chapters off for a month this time!


	13. Chapter 13

Fluffy: DAMMMIT!

Marik: Um…Are you ok?

Fluffy: NOO! I WAITED TO LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN!

Ryou: Well, at least someone was kind enough to find you on DeviantArt and remind you.

Fluffy: Yeah, true…Thanks! Anyway, Ryou, take it away!

Ryou: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or any of the characters involved. She has had copyright held against her before on YouTube, but we won't get into detail there.

Fluffy: Right! First review is from PhilThePersonaGuy:

_Shadow Phil: -knocks on door and hands Fluffy a note-Note: To Fluffy,Gnome and I have a Spyro/Zelda fic to write and make in a way to tourcher thecast. I'm leaveing Shadow here because he'd just get in the way withmiscolanious ideas that involve Volteer and Zelda... Yeah... just make sure hedoesn't hear someone say "Your not Phil!" or he'll turn into Shinato, King ofa Higher Plane. Thank you. With much hope that you don't die because of his presence, Phillip SetaShadow: Also, I get to send in the dares now!Ishizu: Meh, favorite female character, kill Marik. then go out with Shadow(yep, theird person!)Mai: duel Shadow (loses)All: face your shadows (inner thoughts that they don't want others to see.)Tea: Sing It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine) by REMFluffy: Thank you for alowing me to stay... -hands brownies and sandwhichs,which unbeknown to all but Shadow, are laced with confession drugs-Ryou: Gnome had a good reason for makeing you shave. Sell your hair to be made into a wig! Bakura: hehehehe... Have some deadly nerotoxin and LIKE IT YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!Max: Make a card based off of Gnome, with an awsome ability! That's why itfailed, you made it a normal monster with 0 attack and 6550 defence!Everyone: Babysit Shadow. He's a prankster and a force of evil that makesMalik, Marik, Bakura, and Kiba look : Meh, give Mokuba a sex-ed class. Noah: Hey, buddy! Go kill a Steve._

Ishizu: *Looks at Marik* I am sorry brother, I predicted this would happen though so I prepared. *Pulls out shot gun*

Marik: WHAT THE EFF! *Gets shot and dies*

Fluffy: Ok…Now Marik is dead…Don't let me forget.

Malik/Bakura: O.O

Ishizu: I already predicted what will happen on this date…You aren't getting laid.

Mai: No! I don't want to go back to the place where everyone's boobs are bigger then mine!

Malik: TOO LATE! *Sends her away*

All: *Turn and face their shadows on the ground*

Fluffy: *Face palms*

Yugi: NOO-

Tea: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNO- *Gets shot*

Ishizu: Hey!

Atem: *Has the gun* Sorry, I had to.

Marik: FOOD! *Eats them all*

Fluffy: YOU'RE DEAD!

Marik; I'm not dead I'm gay!

….

Marik: WHAT THE FRIG?

Ryou: B-But….Guh~! *Sells hair that has mysteriously grown back since last chapter*

Bakura: I'll take it…But I'M not going to use it *Smirks at Atem*

Pegasus: *Makes the card* Business is booming! Ohoho! This is Fabulous~!

Fluffy: Hey Mai babysit this! *Throws Mai and shadow in the closet*

Seto: Ok Mokuba, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they adopt a child from the orphanage.

Mokuba: Really Seto? Joey told me something else about a guys going inside a women's va-

Joey: *Covers Mokuba's mouth* I SAID NOTHING! NYEH!

Marik: NO NOT MY STEVES!

Yugi: You told me you had no friends.

Marik: I LIED! I LOVE MY STEVES!….WHY CAN'T I LIE?

Noah: Hehehe! *Kills Strings/Steve*

Marik: NOO! HE WAS MY FAVORITE!

Fluffy: ANYWAY! Next review is from darkvampiregilr13:

_can i give out some dares?k, dare oneryou. i dare u to kiss bakura for as long as . i dare u to punch . i dare u to punch yugi or yami. ur . i dare u to kick yami. any yami at it!_

Ryou: *Looks at Bakura*

Bakura: You speak of this again you die. *Kisses Ryou for over 20 minutes*

Atem: *Punches Yugi in the face*

Yugi: GAH! Pharaoh!

Atem: I was told to!

Fluffy: Tea's dead…Y'all kill her then expect her to do things!

Yugi: Hmm…I wonder who I'll- *Kicks Atem in his balls*

Atem: *Falls to his knees* I really should've seen that coming~…! *Groans*

Yugi: Hehe! Next review is from darkvampiregirl13 again:

_marik shut up!omg use my rebiews from last story!yami. tell the truth, do u like, no, love, yugi?yugi. same as yami , atem, whatever, s dare except tell ur feelings for . hug ryou. ... very hard_

Marik: WHAT DID I DO?

Atem: Isn't that a bit obvious?

Yugi: NO!

Fluffy: Gladly! *Hugs Ryou very hard*

Ryou: GAH! T-TO HARD!

Fluffy: *Lets go, giggling*

Ryou: *Phew* Next review is from-

Fluffy: WAIT!

Ryou: Hm?

Fluffy: Music! I got your review, and it means a lot that I make her smile :3 So You're very welcome!

Ryou: Aw~! Ok! Next review is from SweeterThenChocolate:

_okay now that i have stopped laughing i shall -epic pose- REVIEW!okay so like hi! hmmm...i dare Bakura to be a cat! ...yeah i don't know how that works but yeah~ you can try to figure it out._

Fluffy: Hehe, I can do that. *Evil grin*

Bakura: You touch me you die!

Fluffy: Yeah right! *Tackles, giving him fake kitty ears, a tail and mascara whiskers*

Bakura: What the bloody hell?

Fluffy: Aw~ You look so cuddly! Next review is from ImmortalAngel92:

_Angel: *still dressed as a fairy* I like the Grudge Movies. I only have onedare today and that is for Pegasus! I dare you to make a Duel Monsters cardfor every reviewer! Also Fluffy I have a community for cliche fics and thoughthis is really funny there are still like fifty other's like this, could Iplease add it?Tara: WHy are you in your wardrobe?Angel: I don't want to talk about it!Tara: Well you have some visitors. *Justin Bieber and two other men enter*Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Stay away from me! Somebody save me! *gets dragged away*_

Pegasus: Hmm…*Makes a limited addition Blues Eyes Super Special Awesome Dragon for each reviewer* There you are!

Fluffy: Sure thing! Go right ahead!

Pegasus: I'll read the next one! It is from the fabulous sailorblaze:

_Poor lil' Ryou... Have some cookies!4kids: Why hasn't Ryou gotten a haircut?Marik and Bakura: Glad that the both of you liked Pinkie Pie. Now, haveFluttershy!_

Ryou: *Noms on cookie* My biscuit!

Marik: Yup you're British alright.

Fluffy: Sadly we cannot answer that question for we are not 4Kids.

Marik: OH MY FRIGGIN' RA BAKURA IT'S FLUTTERSHY!

Bakura: I hate those fu-

Fluffy: That better be friggin'!

Bakura: *Groans* Yes…I hate those FRIGGIN' bloody ponies!

Fluffy: Hehe! Next review is from~ Shac89:

_HI I dare Mokuba to give Marik a wedgie while saying Awesome.I dare yugi to sneak behind bakura and do a German suplex._

Fluffy: HI!

Mokuba: *Sneaks up behind Marik and gives him a wedgie* AWESOME!

Marik: Oh~ That feels awesome alright~!

All: …

Marik: I think those Brownie were spiked!

Fluffy: Whatever!

Yugi: Um…I don't know what that is…So! Next review is from Arietta Fenton-Phantom:

_Daaaaaares! :D :D :D :DAnywho...Atem: Here's my unbeatable awesome : Here's an infinite cookie of epic : Wear this dog collar. Seto: I'm rich just like you, and I'm a blondie with big, blue eyes. Pleasedate me? If you do, I'll give you my card that can beat the UNSPEAKABLYPOWERFUL AWESOME CARD of Atem': Here's some epic, awesome, not-even-known-to-the-military : Here's some more cream puffs!Fluffy: Adopt a kitty cat!Marik: Can I have a hug?Malik: Hmm...since you're hot...kiss me. I do not trust your : You're awesome. Here's a brownie with Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Minis, covered in cookie batter, and smothered in Magic : Oh my god, second-awesomeist character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Can you give me amakeover?Serenity: Does Joey ever get annoying?Noah: Make a VooDoo doll of Tea and give it to : Hmm...kiss me lightly on the : Jump in a pit of : Have a Serenity plushie!Duke: My god, you're sexy..._

Atem: Just another to add to my collection

Mokuba: Awesome! *Starts to eat cookie* It grew back! How'd that happen Seto?

Seto: It happened because…That is a…Cookie plant…Yeah, a cookie plant that grows cookies all the time

Joey: No way!

Fluffy: Do you want to go in the fan girl pit?

Joey: …No…

Fluffy: Then put it on!

Joey: Fine! *Puts on collar* Nyeh~…

Seto: Oh?

Atem: WHAT?

Seto: Deal *Smirks at Atem*

Bakura: I will waste no time in using these *Smirks and plows up the Kaiba Corp. building*

Seto: What the hell?

Ryou: Yay! So many treats!

Fluffy: My kitty! I shall name you Chibi! Because you are so cute! Like a Chibi!

Marik: Ok! *Hugs*

Malik: Fine. *Kisses* Can I have a hug now~?

Ishizu: I predicted this would happen.

Mai: Girl time~! *Make over* Beautiful!

Serenity: Yes…

Noah: Anyone else while I'm at it? *Makes Tea VooDoo doll*

Yugi: *Blushes* O-Ok…*Kisses you*

Fluffy: *Pushes Tea's dead body in a pit of sharks*

Tristan: I will practice kissing with it!

Duke: I know, I'm sexy and I know it.

Fluffy: Alright! Next review is from darkvampiregirl13 again again:

_marik shut up!omg use my rebiews from last story!yami. tell the truth, do u like, no, love, yugi?yugi. same as yami , atem, whatever, s dare except tell ur feelings punch him, as hard as . im sry...heres a cookie and all the gods and ummm...all the cards uwant...and...get a bunch pf cash from . hug ryou. ... very hardbakura. my yami thinks ur umm...blushes...yami...u say it...okay. bakura, sleep with me.(me) squeaks. KASHETKHANEN! u said it was a quick hug. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.u...u evil boy.(kashet) shut up, girl.(me) yes, we have opposite genders. so?atemu. i dare u to play a shadow game with kashet. u will lose and he willattempt to kill u.(me) SHUT UP! KASHET!_

Marik: WHAT THE FRIG DID I DO?

Atem: I answered this…

Yugi: So did I *Punches Atem so hard he gets knocked out*

Kaiba: I've got way more.

Fluffy: I did…*Hugs Ryou again*

Bakura: What the bloody hell…?

Atem: Oh Ra…

Fluffy: *Giggles* Next review comes to us from Hanna The Epic:

_Hello.I'M BACK~!Yami: Sorry 'bout the frog thing. FORGIVE ME OH MIGHTY ONE! Actually, I dare you : TURD FACE! Now you shall be sent to the FANGIRLS! Yeah, I went !Odion: Oh yeah! GUMMY BEAR PEOPLE UNITE! Why do you think gummy bears are awesome?Ryou: I DARE YOU TO KISS FLUFFY-SAMA!Bakura: Heres's some knives to kill Seto with. I DARE you to kill him. (SorryMoki)Mahado: You're awesome. Mana - sama: Well duh! Who DOESN'T love chocolate!PEACE OUT!_

Fluffy: HELLO!

Atem: Dare me to…

Seto: Dammit! *Is sent to the fan girl pit*

Odion: Because the are sexy and colorful

Marik: HEY SEXY IS MY WORD!

Odion: Yes master Marik…

Ryou: Ok *Kisses Fluffy*

Fluffy: Yay~!

Bakura: I would rather kill Atem but, blood shed is blood shed. *Kills Kaiba*

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!

Mahad: Why thank you

Fluffy: The stupid people who don't like chocolate that's who! Anyway! Next review is from Arietta Fenton-Phantom:

Me: Must...resist...stupidity...impulse...Seto: ADMIT THAT I AM AS GOOD A DUELIST AS YOU, IF NOT BETTER!_Tea: *gives her the Finger*Joey: *glomp!* Take me to the Winter Prom! Pleaaase! *EVEN CUTER puppy dogeyes that even YUGI can't beat*Serenity: Who do you like? Duke or Tristan?_

Seto: No!

Fluffy: Yes! Or to the fan girls!

Seto: I'm already there!

Fluffy: Oh….

Tea: *Is dead*

Joey: Nyeh! *Is glomped* Nyeh! Puppy dog eyes! O-Ok ok! I'll go!

Serenity: Duke.

Tristan: But…Why?

Serenity: He's sexy

Tristan: But…Why?

Serenity: I don't know!

Tristan: But…Why?

Fluffy: Shut up! Next review please!

Ryou: Next review is from No Username Available:

_XDAtem: Wet yourself, then : Change the : DIE!Tea: DIE!Rebecca: YOU'RE SO EFFIN CUTE!Marik: Glomp Noah!Joey: Try burning water. It's easy! And completely : Here's Chainsaw : Will you go on a date with me?*authoress's babble*Tsk, tsk, Atem, always wetting yourself, if it happens one more time, you'rein diapers, got it? XD_

Atem: Again? *Wets self*

Seto: You have got to be kidding me…

Atem: Change me!

Seto: Guh…

Yugi: What?

Tea: *Is dead already*

Rebecca: Lord Satan made me this way.

Marik: O~K~? *Glomps Noah*

Joey: *tries* THIS IS NOT EASY!

Malik: Sweet! I shall learn more killing tricks from this!

Duke: No one can resist Duke Devlin.

Atem: You told me to!

Fluffy: Next review is from PRINCESS ATEMMA:

_PRINCESS ATEMMA:I THINK A DARE 4 ATEM AND YUGI TO MAKE OUT 4 REAL IN THECLOSET AND TO JOEY AND SETO GO IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE OUT FOR 10 SEC_

Fluffy: YOU HEARD THE LADY GO DO IT!

Atem: Come on Yugi *Winks, pulling him into the closet*

Yugi: Wait no!

Joey/Seto: *Glare at each other*

Fluffy: Go~!

Seto: Guh….

*Ten seconds later*

Joey: Never speak of this again!

Fluffy: Hehehehe! Next review is from-

Marik: WAIT!

Fluffy: WHAT!

Marik: There are no more reviews…

Fluffy:….Oh! I did it! Yayyyy~! And, I have an announcement that fan girls will love and the characters will hate!

Bakura: Oh Ra…

Fluffy: Yup! I told myself I was gonna do this and I am! Next chapter is M DAY!

Ryou: W-What?

Fluffy: You heard! No rules for the next chapter! Guts and gore, sex and drugs! All can be done in the next chapter! So I will ask this…Do not make your reviews super long for that chapter or I will skip it, to save room.

Marik: I'm looking forward to this chapter!

Fluffy: Ha! I love those brownies!

Marik: I don't! Gah! Until next time….

PWEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
